


And He Drank The Sun

by Mokyo



Series: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: What if you could return something that you lost? How far would you go?Trapped in a singularity with no way out, Fujimaru Ritsuka, and Kishinami Hakuno must work their way up through the ranks in the court of King Solomon.Can Gudako get through to the former Grand Caster? Or will their relationship end in tragedy once more?





	1. Just One More Yesterday

_“And the lord said onto him "You shall be brash and you shall keep vision. It will build you and come to destroy you for the world is cold and dark, But I am the heat that will keep you safe.”_

Gudako walks her friend, the mage from the moon, Hakuno Kishinami, following behind her. Their footsteps echoing as if they are in an empty room, but much creepier. Unsettling.

“This isn’t a good idea.” Hakuno mummers, looking around before glancing at her command spells.

“It’ll be fine!” Gudako says, giving her friend a glance. “If anything bad happens, we can call our servants later!”

“But Da Vinci….”

“Is on board with this!” Gudako assures Hakuno, turning on the light in the command room. “I’ve talked about this with her lots of time!”

“Talking about a plan, and actually carrying out a plan are two different things.”

Gudako waves her hand at the older female mage, “You have been hanging around Gilgamesh, and Arthur too much!” she jokes, opening up a nearby pod. “Mash should be on her way, she already has the coordinates set up, all she has to do is press a button and we’re good to go!”

The plan that she’s psyching herself up for? 

Rayshifting to 980 BCE, in order to retrieve king Solomon. However, Gudako knows Solomon by another name.

Romani Archaman. The former doctor and acting director of Chaldea.

And the person that gave up his life, in order to save the world.

The person she’s been chasing after ever since his death. There isn’t a day that goes by, that she doesn’t think of the doctor.

It’s not fair. Why do bad things happen to truly good people? All that Romani wanted, was to live a normal life.

…..And it was cut short. 

Since New Year’s she has been talking with the older mage next to her, about all the possibilities, asking Hakuno how she would go about getting Romani back, even as Solomon.

That’s when Hakuno mentioned rayshifting to Jerusalem.

“ _We could rayshift to Jerusalem, and bring Solomon back with us…I know it’s against the rules to bring anyone back from a rayshift session but….Solomon should know who we are, with his clairvoyance.”_

Which is how they’ve arrived at this moment. Mash tested the waters, setting their destination to Jerusalem, a few days ago to see if SHEBA was even capable of observing the era when King Solomon existed.

Gudako nearly screamed when Mash, told her that it was possible to rayshift to Jerusalem.

“Senpai…” A voice whispers, a purple haired girl sticks her head inside of the command room.

“Mash!” Gudako exclaims, smiling at the demi-servant.

“Hi Senpai.” Mash returns the greeting, closing the door behind her as she enters the room. “Hakuno-chan is here too!”

“Hi Mash!” Hakuno waves, meeting the demi-servant’s lavender eyes.

“Are you sure this is okay, Senpai?” Mash asks, taking her place at the control panel. “Shouldn’t we call for Mr. Holmes at least?”

“And listen to him complain?” Gudako jokes, “We’ll be fine with just yourself for now. I trust you Mash.”

Hakuno’s eyes dart in between the younger Master, and the demi-servant. As much as she wants to say that Gudako is going into this, too quickly, recklessly even, the words don’t leave her lips.

After all, she wonders if she would be doing the same thing if she ever lost Gilgamesh, or her Saber, Arthur.

No, she’s sure she would be heading into a singularity in an attempt to contract with them again.

Or at least see them one more time.

Plus, the doctor, Romani, was always kind to her. He helped her figure out the true cause of her Amnesia Syndrome. He let her live here at Chaldea, which allowed her to meet Gudako, someone she considers a best friend.

The least she could do is help her friend, find a way to bring Romani back. Even if it is as Solomon.

Anything to return her friends smile.

“I-I think we’ll be okay too.” Hakuno speaks up, “Mr. Holmes is usually the first servant awake anyways, so he can take over for Mash then.”

“Haku…” Gudako’s eyes widen, before she walks over, and hugs the older Master close to her.

“I’m so lucky to have you as a friend, Haku.” Gudako whispers pulling back, looking over at Mash.

The demi-servant nods her head, returning her gaze to the computer screen.

“We’re all good to go, Senpai! If you and Hakuno-chan could head inside the pods, please.”

“Thank you Mash.” Gudako lets go of Hakuno’s hand, as both herself and Hakuno head into the small pods, closing the chamber over their heads.

“Starting rayshift now!” Mash exclaims, “If anything goes wrong, anything at all, I want you to call me Senpai! So, that I can pull you and Hakuno-chan out of there!”

Gudako closes her eyes, as she hears Mash pressing buttons on the outside.

Soon, she’ll see Romani again. She’ll bring Solomon back to Chaldea, and everything will be as it once was.

Finally, she’ll be happy again.

Hot.

Too damn hot.

“Gudako.” She feels someone shaking her.

“Five more minutes Haku….” Gudako mutters.

“Gudako!” Hakuno says her name again, her voice slowly getting louder.

Gudako slowly opens her eyes, meeting a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

“Did we make it?” Gudako asks, slowly sitting up.

“I think so.” Hakuno whispers, standing up “I tried calling Mash, to let her know we’re okay…. for the most part, but I can’t get anyone to pick up on the other end.”

“Maybe she’s working out the issues on her end?” Gudako stands up, looking around seeing a town in the distance, buildings all around.

One building in particular catches her attention gold lines the outside of the building. It’s beautiful, if Gudako is being honest.

“Do you see that?” Gudako points at the gold building in the distance.

“How can you not?” Hakuno squints her eyes, in order to get a better look at the building. “And I thought Gilgamesh had gaudy taste.”

“Do you think that’s his palace?”

“It could be.”

“Let’s head that way then!” Gudako grabs ahold of Hakuno’s hand leading the way, her eyes staring up at the clouds in the sky, noticing how pretty this place.

It’s like a painting out of a history book, and her eyes are the paintbrush.

“W-We can’t just burst in there, and demand to talk to Solomon, Gudako!”

“You do that all the time, with Gilgamesh.”

Hakuno frowns at that remark. She does nothing of the sort! “That’s different.”

“Is it? I don’t think so.”

“He knows me, Gudako. Solomon might not know who we are.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try!” Gudako looks back at Hakuno, “You’ll stay with me, right? I need you with me Hakuno. You’re the smartest person I know.”

Hakuno can’t say no to this girl, that looks up to her. She needs to stay with Gudako, to keep her out of trouble, to look out for her.

To keep her from making the same mistakes that she has.

“I’ll follow you until my feet can’t walk anymore, Gudako.” Hakuno promises.

“Thank you Hakuno! I’ll never be able to repay you, once we all get back to Chaldea!”

Picking up speed, Hakuno can feel her body being dragged along, by the younger Master.

Really though, how does she stay so positive? Is it because she’s younger than her?

There’s no way she used to be like that. Not at all.

Gudako swallows, as the pair approaches the gate blocking the inside of the city off to the rest of the world.

“Hakuno, what’s our cover story?” She whispers, to her companion.

Hakuno ponders for a moment, as the line moves up a bit. “Can’t we just say that we’re just visiting?”

“Visiting from where though?”

“Egypt?”

Now Gudako is the one whose pondering, “We do know enough Egyptian thanks to Ozymandias….”

“I don’t. So, I’ll let you do most of the talking this time around.” Hakuno teases, smiling.

“Very funny.” Gudako heart rate quickens, as they approach the gate.

“H-Hello.” Gudako greets the guard.

“What is your purpose for your visit to Jerusalem, our holy city?”

Gudako eyes look towards Hakuno, who begins to speak, “Visiting. We heard that your king is very wise, and therefore, Jerusalem is the must go to city lately.”

How can Hakuno lie so well?! She’s really been hanging around both versions of Gilgamesh, for far too long.

“And who is your companion?’ The guard motions at Gudako.

“My younger sister.” Hakuno replies, without missing a beat.

The guard nods his head, “And where are you coming from?’

“E-Egypt.” Gudako says. Good, at least she sounded somewhat confidant.

“I see.” The Guard begins to open the gate, “Allow me to give you both one piece of advice.”

Hakuno nods her head, “We would be glad to hear whatever advice you might have for us.”

“Avoid the heart of our city. Our king is weak to foreign women, such as yourselves. If one of his men, or even our king himself sees you both, there is a good chance that you’ll never return to your homeland.”

With that, the guard closes the gate behind the pair of Masters.

Silence. Hakuno looks around the city, as people rush past the two females.

“Well,” Gudako begins, “I suppose we have no choice but to head to that gold building then!”

Hakuno lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you had the same idea as me! I was going to say that same thing, if you weren’t!”

Gudako giggles, “But first, lets try to call Mash again. I’m sure she’s worried.”

Hakuno nods her head, taking out her cell phone form her pocket. Pressing send.

Ringing.

More ringing.

No answer.

“She’s still not picking up.” Hakuno whispers, “That’s weird.”

Gudako frowns, “That’s really odd. Maybe somethings blocking the signal?”

“Possibly. We’ll try again, once we reach that building.”

“That sounds like a plan!” Gudako begins to lead the way again, her eyes scanning the gaudy building in the distance. “Let’s go Hakuno!”

Loud sounds of the markets surround them, people trying to sell the pair something at every corner, or offering them free fruits, and breads.

“All of this commotion, reminds me of Uruk.” Hakuno confesses, swallowing her bite of apple.

“Now that you mention it, I get that vibe too!”

“It just seems so peaceful here. Everyone seems so happy.” Hakuno comments, as the gold building is now in clear view.

Gudako nods her head in agreement, before stopping in her tracks.

“Do you see that?” Gudako questions, pointing at the large crowd gathering around the building’s steps.

“Mm. Do you want to go check it out?”

In hindsight, she probably didn’t even need to ask that question, as Gudako is practically running towards the crowd.

“Wait for me, Gudako!” Hakuno yells out, running to catch up with Gudako, pushing past the crowd of people, muttering apologies here and there.

She can’t really blame Gudako. She too remembers a time, when she was completely enamored by a king.

Part of her wonders if she’s truly being a good friend to Gudako. Enabling this. This dependency on a king, who might not even remember her, or want to talk to her.

“Gudako!” Hakuno calls, seeing the top of her orange hair in the front of the crowd.

Weaving in and out of the group of people, Hakuno finally manages to catch up to her friend, as what she halfway hears a speaker speaking to the crowd, something about sacrifices, sins, a lamb.

“H-Hakuno!” Gudakos eyes dart between Hakuno, and a figure with long white hair, gold bangles all over his tattooed arms.

Golden eyes. Eyes like honey.

“I-It’s him, Hakuno!” Gudako exclaims, “Solomon!”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, that’s really him. The former grand Caster.

……and he looks bored.

“Gudako…” Hakuno starts.

Gudako brings a hand up to her face, damn she can’t cry here. Not in front of all these people.

Hakuno looks up at the mage king, those honey eyes meeting her own.

Ringing.

Hakuno breaks the eye contact, dammit of all the times….!

Hakuno digs through her pocket, taking out her cell phone, still keeping an eye on Solomon, as he whispers something to a guard, once again his gaze is on her.

“H-Hello?!”

“You both are in so much trouble, once you return.” A monotone voice utters.

“Sherlock?!”

“I believe I told Gudako, that this wasn’t a good idea.” Sherlock states, “Even more so, as our demi-servant messed up the rayshift.”

“What do you mean “messed up?!” Hakuno exclaims, damn it’s hard to hear with all of these people.

“The goal was to rayshift in the middle of Solomon’s reign correct? Well, unfortunately for you both, you have rayshifted only five years into King Solomon’s reign.”

That can’t be right. No way. They planned this for weeks!

“Hakuno!” Gudako exclaims, causing Hakuno to turn around, seeing two guards surrounding the pair.

“Come with us.” One guard says, snatching the phone away from Hakuno.

“You just took something of mine.” Hakuno retorts, “Why should I go anywhere with you?”

“King Solomon would like to meet you, and your friend.” The guard says again.

“Is this how your king treats people?” Hakuno asks, “By intimidating them? I don’t think-“

“HAKUNO!”

Something hard hits the back of head, causing her vision to go black.

“Please!” Gudako exclaims, as one guard catches Hakuno’s body. “Don’t hurt her, we’ll go with you!”

With her heart racing, Gudako’s eyes dart up to the top of the stairs, only for Solomon have disappeared.

The mage king is definitely going to get a piece of her mind, once they meet officially, she tells herself as she begins to follow the pair of guards away from the gold laden building.


	2. Caught In A Lie

“Hakuno!” Gudako roughly shakes the older mage. 

Nothing.

Completely knocked out.

Dammit.

Looking around the room, for what feels like the hundredth time, she frowns upon gazing upon the gold laden décor. The carpets feel as if they were made from clouds.

Really, just the room alone is making Uruk look like armature hour.

Shaking her head, Gudako tried to refocus her attention back onto Hakuno.

She took a hard hit to the head, so she supposes that she can’t really be _too_ mad at her.

Still though, they need to find their way around this place. They could just kidnap Solomon, give Sherlock a ring, and then have him rayshift both her and Hakuno back to Chaldea.

Easy, simple, no casualties, no creating a Singularity. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

But first, they would have to find their belongings. The damn idiot mage king, took _everything_ they brought with them.

Snacks, their cell phones, and the Mystic Codes they packed with them.

“Hakuno!” Gudako says again. 

She’s never going to let her live this down. “Hey, remember that time Solomon’s guards knocked you the fuck out?”

Laughing to herself, she stands up.

She has no idea how long they’ve been cooped up in this room, it’s had to have been a few hours by now.

The guard said someone would be there to see them soon.

In what world is this “soon?”

…Maybe the people in Israel like to live that slow life she’s heard so much about.

Kind of like that farming simulator that she plays in her free time.

While it’s true that the marketplace was busy, that’s typical of any country you visit. Uruk’s marketplace was busy as well, from what she remembers at least.

She has some questions about what that place was, when she first saw Solomon. Was that like, an ancient church or something? She’s not really up on her Jewish lore here…

Hakuno would know. If not, she will for sure ask Solomon here.

Speaking of Solomon…

That sad expression of his. She can’t get it out of her head.

Why did he look so sad and bored?

If he was sad because he was stuck at a lecture that the church or whatever was giving, then she could totally understand.

She damn near falls asleep during Sherlock’s lectures, so she can empathize.

If it was something else though, like she suspects…

Then she’ll just have to get to the bottom of _why_ he’s sad then.

For some reason she was expecting a Jewish version of Gilgamesh. Not a sad boy.

Solomon…. She finds her mind wondering once again.

No, no, no!

Slapping her cheek lightly with her left hand, she reminds herself that for now, the goal is to wake this overpowered mage up, and then find their belongings. 

She has a bone to pick with Solomon, he hurt her friend after all.

Good. Back on track.

No time to think about pretty boys.

Alright, once more then.

“HAK-“

The sound of the doorknob twisting causes Gudako to stop in her tracks.

Who in the hell is that? That isn’t Solomon is it?!

With her heart beating quickly, Gudako stands in front of her friends’ body, as the door opens slowly.

Long black hair. Flawless skin. Really, if she was in Japan, she would have mistaken this woman for an idol.

But she isn’t in Japan.

And this person most certainly isn’t Solomon.

The woman’s face lights up as soon as she makes contact with Gudako.   
“Ah! I’m so happy you’re both awake!” Suddenly, Gudako finds herself pulled into a hard hug.

“Uhhhh.”

Are all Israeli people this friendly? Maybe those Nile waters really did something to these guys, when they were enslaved in Egypt….

“Oh!” The would-be idol exclaims, “Forgive me, I haven’t introduced myself! I am Abishag. I am the caretaker of all of the concubines in King Solomon’s palace.”

Concubines? Caretaker?

…...Wait a fucking minute.

“Wait a second I-“  
“Your friend is still knocked out?”

Oh, that’s right, Hakuno.

She nearly forgot about her!

“Yes, she’s been knocked out since your kings guards nearly tried to kill my sister!”

“My king assured me that was an accident. He never intended for anyone to get hurt. This is not the way we usually obtain girls..” Abishag explains, as she takes off a small bag from around her person, digging through the contents.

“Obtain girls?” Gudako questions, “So, your king is out here kidnapping women?!”

“Don’t put it like that please. That is not what my King does at all.” Abishag pleads, pulling a green flower with white blossoms from her bag. “This will wake your sister up. This is called “Mother Die” in our culture. One whiff from this, will cause anyone to wake up.”

Gudako watches as the woman called Abishag, puts the weirdly named flower up to Hakuno’s nose.

“Is there any reason that Solomon himself, couldn’t come apologize to my sister?”

“He is quite busy. Here in Israel, our king is not merely a king, but also a judge.”

Okay and? Was that supposed to impress her? Please, she’s seen a king work himself to death, come back from the dead, and still have time to do basic errands.

All in one day.

“Ah, there we go.” Abishag smiles to herself before standing up.

The sound of her friend groaning, stops her from making a smart remark, instead she lets out a sigh of relief.

Sitting up, the older mage rubs her brown eyes, looking around the chamber for a moment.

“Hello.” Abishag greets, “How are you feeling? You have beautiful eyes.”

“U-Um..” Hakuno makes eye contact with Gudako. “Where are we?”

“You are in King Solomon’s palace.” Abishag brushes away Hakuno’s bangs from her face. “You and your sister have had the great blessing of being chosen for our kings harem.”

That revelation causes Hakuno’s eyes widen.

….And panic mode activated.

“How are you both feeling?” Abishag innocently asks.

Both girls exchange a glance.

Feeling? Panicked. Stressed the hell out, and not to mention hungry!

“I am feeling okay.” Hakuno manages to speak up.

“Me too.” Gudako mumbles.

“Good, good. I already introduced myself, but once again my name is Abishag. I was once a wife to the king’s father David. After his passing, King Solomon blessed me with the opportunity to watch over the women in his harem, as a thanks for taking care of his father in the last years of his life.”

David huh? Thinking about it, Gudako _does_ suppose that Abishag looks a little young. Possibly in her later twenties, or early thirties.

“I see…” Both Gudako and Hakuno state in unison.

Giggling Abishag comments that they are almost like twins.

“Now that you are aware of the situation here, and you know a little bit about myself. I believe it’s only fair that you introduce yourselves to me.”

Dammit, Gudako can’t deny that she’s right but….

She hasn’t had time to think up a good, believable story yet!

“We’re from Egypt.” Hakuno starts.

Oh, thank god for Hakuno! When they get back to Chaldea, she’ll tell her where Gilgamesh hid all of her sweets!

“Y-Yes!” Gudako nods her head in confirmation.

“Egypt hm?” Abishag frowns a bit.

Shit, she doesn’t look happy. Maybe she can make their story a little more enticing, so to speak.

“We’re daughters of the Pharaoh.” Gudako adds on.

That earned a “What?” from Hakuno in Japanese.

“Pharaohs daughters? Princesses of Egypt? Forgive me, but you are quite a long way from home… I find it hard to believe that your father would let you both leave alone like this…”

“We had a caretaker with us.” Hakuno says, bringing a hand up to her face. “We were separated from him though, not too far from here.”

“Hmm. That is more believable then.” Abishag glances between the two girls. “What led your journey here to Jerusalem?”

“We heard that gold and silver are as common as pebbles here in your land.” Hakuno finally slides out of bed, her feet touching the soft ground.

And she can lie so well! Is that what she did on the Moon Cell, or wherever? Or maybe spending so much time with the golden king has rubbed off on her in more ways than one.

“We also heard that your king is wise. Wise beyond measure.” Gudako adds on.

“I see, I see.” Abishag mummers, “Your Hebrew is quite good. Perhaps you had a Hebrew slave in your household.”

“Yes!” Gudako exclaims. “She was quite nice to us, and once we expressed our desire to come here, our slave taught us a bit of Hebrew. We liked the language so much, that we just continued to study daily.”

Hah. What a load of bullshit. But a believable load of bullshit at least.

Maybe Hakuno isn’t the only one adept at lying here.

“You both are opened minded…umm..”

Crap, she still hasn’t thought of any Egyptian names to give her!

Quick Gudako think, think! Of all the times you’ve spent with Celopatra, Nitocris, and Ozymandias himself, something must have stuck with you during their rants!

OH! She vaguely remembers the boring session that was Ozymandias naming off every. Single. Child. That he had when he was alive.

She has just the names for them both.

“Forgive us, my name is Neferure. I am the younger sister of Takhat, that you just helped heal!”

“Takhat?” Hakuno frowns, of all the names she could have picked…

Whatever, she’ll roll with it.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.” Abishag smiles at the two Egyptian princesses. “Neferure, Takhat, welcome to the home of our King. There is quite a lot we must do today…We need to integrate you both within the harem, and establish your position. I will inform King Solomon of your position in Egypt, and he _will_ send out a letter to the Pharaoh to confirm, and to inform him of what has happened to you both.”

Chills run up Gudako’s spine.

Shit.

Shit, shit shit.

She didn’t think they would double check her information!

“Nef…” Hakuno whispers.

She knows! They’re fucked.

Royally fucked.

That is….

“Please, Neferure, Takhat, follow me. The first task today is to get you both cleaned up in the bathhouse.”

Unless she can summon a certain Pharaoh.

Yes, that’s what she’ll do.

…If she can ever get a moment alone in this god forsaken place.


	3. Trouble Travels

“Open your mouth.” An older woman commands.

Gudako glances at Hakuno who simply shrugs.

……She must still be pissed at her for getting them in a situation where they are more likely to die.

That is, unless she can summon a certain Rider Servant.

Ozymandias.

In her opinion, he’s the best Rider class Servant that she has in her arsenal.

Sure, there’s Drake and Rider Ishtar, but they pale in comparison to Ozymandias.

That man can one shot bosses for fuck sake! Can anyone really top that?!

When you have a servant that broken, of course you’d want to summon them!

Closing her eyes, Gudako opens her mouth, praying to any god that will listen, that this woman doesn’t stick whatever the ancient equivalent of cyanide in her mouth.

“Abishag, both of these girls are healthy. They look as if they’ve never worked a day in their lives. You said they are princesses? I could believe that they are palace girls.”

Mummering a word of thanks to the physician, Abishag turns her attention to the pair of girls.

“Now that we have you bathed and physically checked out; I can integrate you both into the harem.”

“W-What about Solomon?” Gudako asks, as Abishag steps out of the baths for a moment. 

Really, as nice as it is playing princess, they _really_ need their belongings back so she can figure out a way to knock Solomon out, and have Sherlock or Da Vinci rayshift them back.

Yeah, she might get lectured by not only Da Vinci, but Mash, but it’ll be worth it. They can’t complain too much, when she has Solomon in tow.

She’ll just pay Hakuno back in condoms and sweets.

“Gudako, I don’t like this…” Hakuno whispers holding her towel closer to her person, as Abishag comes back into the baths with bright colored tunics.

“Oh no…” Gudako whispers under her breath.

Shit. This woman can’t really expect them to wear something like that!

Hakuno is used to wearing clothes like that! She isn’t! Every time Gudako goes to Uruk, she finds Hakuno in some weird clothing!

Nope, that isn’t going to be her.

“In Israel,” Abishag begins handing Gudako a purple tunic, and Hakuno a blue and white tunic, “women dress modestly. I would also hand you out a veil to wear, but I want the girls to be able to get to know your faces.”

“Abishag…” Gudako whines.

“Neferure, you’ll learn the ways of our culture very quickly. I know this seems confusing, but my king bought those garments for you to wear specifically.”

“What do you think Takhat?” Gudako turns to look at Hakuno, who is already throwing the garments on, like it’s second nature to her.

“I don’t mind.”

Of course she doesn’t.

Hakuno could adapt to living on a deserted island, as quickly as it takes water to get hot if push came to shove.

But then again, that’s what so great about Hakuno.

Maybe she can help her bullshit her way though this mess.

“Let me help you.” Hakuno mutters, as Gudako looks down at the tunic.

“...I’d rather wear a kimono than this, Haku.”

“I know.” Hakuno replies helping Gudako tie off the tunic. “I’d rather be back home, but there’s not much we can do right now.”

She’ll have to do much more than pay Hakuno back with sweets.

She must miss Gilgamesh.

Despite what nonsense Hakuno will try to tell her, deep down she’d rather be sleeping next to her golden king, than running around in a harem.

“All done!” Gudako says smiling.

“You both look very pretty.” Abishag returns the small smile. “Come, let me show you the way to your chambers.”

As Abishag leads the Masters down the palace corridors, Gudako asks another question.

“You never answered my question about Solomon Abishag. When will my sister and I be able to see him?”

….Is it just her imagination or did Abishag just give her a sad look?

She’s about to the get the runaround, isn’t she?! Dammit, she just wants to see that idiot again! She wants to yell at him for hurting Hakuno and-

“Ah, Abishag, there you are! I want to see if you have the new girls settled in yet.”

That happy go lucky voice. There’s only one person who talks like that.

Slowly her eyes drift upwards, that white hair catching her eyes first.

“They have just received their medical examinations, and their new clothing my king. I was taking them to their room now.”

Solomon peaks behind Abishag smiling at the girls, “Are the healthy?”

He is _not_ acting like nothing happened, is he?!

No, he most definitely is acting like the past few days hasn’t happened!

“Yes, my king.”

“Y-You!” Gudako exclaims, unable to hold back her tongue anymore. “You hurt my sister!”

Abishag’s eyes widen, trying to comprehend what’s happening before her.

“Gudako!” Hakuno reaches out her hand trying to grab her friends’ arm, in order to stop her.

Too late. Her younger friend is already pushing past Abishag, getting as close as she can to the mage king.

“She was out for days because of you!” Gudako exclaims, glaring at the king.

“Gudako? Is that your name?” Solomon asks, his eyes softening.

Oh, he thinks he’s being smart by trying to change the subject. Nu-uh! She’s not Hakuno, she doesn’t fall for that trick!

“Apologize to my sister!”

Good. She sounded confident at least. She would even give Gilgamesh a run for his money, with how serious she just sounded.

“Neferure! You cannot talk to your king like that! Please, forgive her your highness!” Abishag bows deeply.

“No, it’s fine.” Solomon quickly replies, not breaking eye contact with Gudako. “She has a right to be angry.”

Damn right she does!

“That….was not supposed to happen.” Solomon explains. “I told my men to bring you both to me, and to not harm either of you.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It is the truth, Gudako.”

“Gudako…” Hakuno mummers. This is not a good situation to be in. She knows that, Gudako has to know that.

“You may come closer ah,”

“Hakuno.” Gudako finishes Solomon’s sentence. “Her nickname is Hakuno.”

“Hakuno.” Solomon repeats. “Please, you may approach me, there is no need to be shy.”

Slowly, Hakuno moves next to Gudako, studying the man in front of her.

To be honest, he does look a bit like Romani, Hakuno thinks to herself, now that she has a chance to see him up close.

“Forgive me Hakuno.” Solomon takes Hakuno by the hand, bringing her left hand up to his lips, kissing her hand softly.

A slight wave of…something hits Gudako’s chest.

Anger?

Why is she angry?

There’s no reason to be angry, this guy is doing exactly what she wanted him do.

And yet…

She feels angry.

Shaking her head, she tries to shake away that feeling as quickly as it came.

“Are you alright? Any bruises?” Solomon asks, “Your hair is quite beautiful, Hakuno.”

….And that feeling just won’t go away!

“I’m alright.” Hakuno replies, nodding her head. “Thank you for your apology.”

“My king!” A voice calls.

Sighing irritably, Solomon smiles at the pair, turning his attention to Abishag.

“That would be Gad calling me. Forgive me.”

Gudako meets those sad eyes.

What happened to him, the caused those dead eyes?

She wants to know. She needs to figure out this mystery.

“I understand my king. Forgive this one for talking out of turn.” Abishag says, referencing Gudako.

Next thing she knows she’s bowing, with Abishag apologizing profusely for her behavior.

As Gudako eyes peak upwards, she notices Solomon whispering something to Abishag.

…Sketchy.

Even in his old life, this man is sketchy.

“Forgive me King Solomon.” Gudako mummers, attempting to sound as apologetic as possible.

…Did Hakuno really just try to hold back a laugh?

The sad king refuses to break eye contact with the outspoken girl, for what feels like an eternity.

“Solomon!” Gad calls once more.

“I must go now.” Solomon whispers, turning around. “My young advisor is calling me.”

Gudako holds her breath in, watching her friend from another life walk away.

Hakuno lets out a yawn, as she listens to Gudako get lectured by Abishag, taking in the surroundings in their room.

One bed for both of them. Gold embroidery everywhere.

She might mistake this room for a room in Gilgamesh’s ziggurat if she wasn’t careful.

“You cannot talk to Solomon like that! Neferure, King Solomon has shown great interest in yourself, and your sister. You must repay that kindness. Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position right now?”

Gudako frowns.

God, she isn’t cut out for this life. Hakuno can play politics all day, her though?

Not a chance.

_“Too many girls.”_ Is what Gudako _wants_ to say.

“She was just emotional.” Hakuno speaks up. “Can you blame her? Or myself? We were basically kidnapped, and now we’re in a strange place that we have no idea the customs of. Please, cut Neferure some slack.”

See? She’s a natural at this!

“I wish you both would stop referring to your acquisition as “kidnapping.” Still, I cannot blame you both too much. Solomon didn’t seem extremely upset.”

But that’s exactly what happened! They were kidnapped.

“What is the goal here Abishag?” Gudako asks, sitting next to Hakuno on their bed.

“The goal? The short-term goal is that our king has fallen in love with both of you, and wishes to keep you here. The long-term goal is to spend a night with our king.”

She has to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“And King Solomon can love all of these women at once?”

“Our God, Yahweh has given King Solomon these women. You both are a gift from god in a sense.”

Now Hakuno is the one scoffing.

“I was in a similar situation!” Abishag explains. “It may not mean much to you, but I was brought from the land of Shunem to be of use to King David, Solomon’s father. I was only used as a means to keep King David warm in his last days.”

“I’m sorry.” Gudako finds herself saying, running a hand through her short hair.

“No need to apologize. King Solomon has found a way to make my life meaningful.”

“….So, how does the harem work?” Gudako questions sighing, glancing at Hakuno.

“I would like to know that as well.” Hakuno chimes in. “We’ve never been in a harem before you see.”

….Smartass. Arthur would be proud.

“You may think that the harem is merely a way for a king to satisfy his sexual needs, but that’s not all there is to it.” Abishag explains. “We are also what is known as a finishing school. We teach our girls embroidery, our religion, Hebrew, out to seduce a man, and much more.”

Hakuno closes her eyes. Yeah, she looks frustrated for sure, Gudako thinks to herself.

What in the world have Gilgamesh and Arthur been putting her though?

“Alright, that’s all well and good, but I just would like to see Solomon again.” Gudako tells the older woman.

“….That is not up to me.” Abishag says plainly. “I’m not in control of which girls Solomon sees on a daily basis.”

With her heartbeat increasing, Gudako ask another question: “What do you mean?”

“You see, once a week at least fifty women gather in the gardens of the palace. Both Solomon and a woman you haven’t meet yet observe the harem girls.”

“Another woman?” Instinctively Gudako grabs Hakuno’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Yes. The woman who controls which girls Solomon indulges in, is his mother: Bathsheba.”

Great.

Just great.

Not only is she dealing with a sad boy, but also a man with an Oedipus complex.

Talk about starting off on the wrong foot.


	4. Evaluations

“Nothing?” Gudako asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

The female who accompanied her on this mission, simply shakes her head no.

Dammit. No luck on her end either. She tried contacting her own Servants not long ago as well.

Merlin, Arjuna, Dantes. Nothing. No one answered her pleas, her calls for help.

It’s as if her calls are hitting a brick wall.

It has to be something in this palace limiting their calls to the Servants.

Maybe a magic barrier? But then again, no magic barrier she knows can literally stop her from contacting any servants whatsoever.

“Gilgamesh isn’t answering. Neither is Arthur.”

Yeahhhh, something is definitely blocking their calls. This just confirms it.

Gilgamesh and Arthur would be competing to see who can answer Hakunos call the fastest. No doubt bitching at each other, as they did so.

“I don’t like it here.” Gudako whispers, resisting the urge to sigh.

If she sighed too loudly, Abishag, or their den mother, as she’s calling the woman now, would barge into the room, and tell them both to go to sleep again.

…..For the fourth time.

“Really Hakuno, what did we get ourselves into?”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure myself.” Hakuno admits. “For all of the talk about Gils harem, I’ve never seen it.”

That statement causes Gudako to frown.

She wants to say, “Of course, you haven’t seen it dummy! He doesn’t want you to see it!’

Instead, she simply nods her head.

That particular conversation is best had for another day.

Yawning, Gudako finally leans back into the bed next to Hakuno.

“I’m so happy that Abishag let you stay with me at least.” Gudako tells the older Master.

That was a fight in of itself.

_“Cucumbers aren’t allowed in the harem.” Abishag tells both girls._

_“Huh?” Hakuno tilts her head, “I’m not sure I understand...”_

_Honestly, she doesn’t understand either. Why wouldn’t a vegetable not be allowed in the harem…?_

_“Um, well, allow me to explain…We need to get women pure so er..”_

_Oh, Abishag’s face is blushing._

_She understands now._

_Gudako glances over at Hakuno, who still looks as clueless as ever._

_“I’ll tell her later!” Gudako quickly says, before Abishag has a chance to explain further._

_That look of relief on Abishag’s face was the equivalent of herself looking for her contacts, only for her to realize that she’s wearing them already._

_“Now, onto our next order of business.” Abishag begins exhaling. “Your education begins first thing in the morning. As you both are not of Israel, I believe the best place to start would be our own religion.”_

_…Shit. That doesn’t sound good at all._

_“W-Wait a minute, no one said anything about school!” Gudako protests, “I never did well in high school!”_

_“We have many resources available here in the harem to help you, if you or your sister have any difficulties, Neferure.”_

_That isn’t what she meant at all!_

_She never agreed to this._

_Then again, it’s not like they have much of a choice, they’ve basically been kidnapped, and all of their communications has been cut off._

_“How likely is it that we’ll see King Solomon again soon?” Hakuno asks, her eyes surveying the area._

_….Now that Hakuno brought it up, that is a good question! Say they **do** go through with all of this “education,” whose to say that she will be able to see Solomon at the end of it all? _

_“Sadly, that is not up to me, as I’ve said before.” Abishag simply states._

_Yeah, Abi mentioned something about Solomon’s mother._

_“That’s up to Solomon’s mother, right?”_

_Nodding, Abishag exhales. “Yes, as I’ve said, she chooses who King Solomon meets with.”_

_Silence._

_Dead silence._

_Hakuno must have realized the exact same thing she just did._

_This is going to be much harder than she thought._

_And on top of this shitty situation, she still needs to find a way to summon Ozymandias, before Solomon sends that letter off to Egypt._

_Right, okay, all she needs to do is become the best harem lady? Woman? Is there a proper term for this kind of thing? Out of the bunch. She’s charming, funny, ladylike. Easy peasy._

_Besides, she can just copy Hakuno if push comes to shove. Nothing wrong with cheating on a test a little bit._

_Whatever it takes to get that perfect report card._

_“Teach me.” Gudako utters, her fists clenched tightly._

_“Of course. That is what I’m here for. We may have to separate your sister from you however…”_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

_“I cannot be away from my young sister, Abishag. It’s quite obvious your king is interested in her, it would not be in my best interest to leave her to her own devices.”_

_Okay, Gilgamesh._

_Work, as a few internet celebrities would say._

_“That is true…but Takhat, our king is interested in yourself as well.”_

_Oh man, she wishes she had her phone on her right now._

_The face that her friend just made would be perfect for a post online. She would capitation it as: “that feel when you’re out trying to save the world, and a creepy guy won’t leave you alone.”_

_She should be a content creator. Maybe that’s what she’ll do when she’s done saving the world._

_“Influencer” does have a nice ring to it._

_“I’ll refuse to be a part of this game if you don’t allow me to stay with my sister.”_

_Yes, Hakuno! Show them you’re worth!_

_“You are safe here.” Abishag points out, “If you were to leave, then you would no doubt be killed in the wilderness.”_

_“I’ll take that over a king who values, numbers over one’s family.”_

_“…I would like to have H-Takhat with me as well. I would feel much more comfortable here with her around!”_

_Abishag sighs muttering something about needing Yahweh’s help._

“Me too.” Hakuno mutters.

As Gudako stares up at the ceiling, she hears Hakuno mummer something.

“I don’t mean to be, mean Gudako, but there’s something….not right about him. Solomon, I mean.”

Hm? What? What does she mean by that?

“I’m not following.”

“Just…be careful around him.” Hakuno warns, turning over closing her brown eyes.

“I don’t want you to become like me. Chasing after a dead king.”

“Chasing after a dead king.” Right.

She’s just trying to bring her friend home. Just as Hakuno once did, with the golden king.

This is only temporary; Solomon will see her reasoning. She’s sure of it.

Shaking her worries away, she soon closes her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her senses.

Hebrew lessons, recount the stories word for word.

The amount of times she’s talked about Moses, you would think that she’s Ozymandias.

Really, if she has to hear how that guy parted the red sea one more time…

“Gudako, look.” Hakuno gets her attention, holding up a piece of cloth, a red flower embedded into it.

“You really like this embroidery stuff, huh?” Gudako teases, “You’ll make a good housewife.”

“You’re good at it too!” Returning the compliment, Hakuno sits her embroidery off to the side.

It’s true that they are saving up quite a bit of money, doing arts and crafts.

Still, this isn’t what they’re here for.

Days are turning into weeks; weeks feel like they’re turning into months.

And she isn’t getting anywhere.

More importantly, she still hasn’t seen Solomon since that night.

Nor has she had a minute to herself in this dammed place!

Being the youngest in the harem is awful. Herself and Hakuno, aren’t allowed to leave the harem, unless it’s to go to the baths or to eat.

She’s going crazy trapped in this small space!

“Haku, I feel like we’re going in circles here...” Gudako whispers, looking around at the other women in the room. Her housemates. Her “sisters.”

Nodding her head, Hakuno yawns. “I’m tired of being in this room.”

Tell her about it.

Leaning backwards, Gudako frowns at the pair of guards, guarding the entrance.

No getting past them. From what she understood from Abi, the men that guard the harem are called “saris” men who are castrated, preventing them from gaining any libido, thereby ensuring that these men will, or rather can’t, even begin to think about doing sexual things with the women in the harem.

She still shudders at the thought of being castrated.

Still, maybe they can convince the guards to let at least her out.

Hakuno can stay and keep the other girls distracted. Maybe if their den mother, Abishag, ever shows back up, she can entertain her as well.

She’ll go get their phones from….wherever Solomon has them kept away, and summoned Ozymandias.

A+ plus plan. She’ll feel like she’s in Oceans Eleven, or in another heist movie while she’s doing this.

It’ll be fun.

Just when she about to tell her friend about the plan she cooked up, the sound of the door unlocking, causes damn near every woman in the room to freeze.

What? Why is everyone acting like they’re about to fight a raid boss in Final Fantasy XIV?

It feels like you can hear if someone dropped a needle in this room.

She stands up in order to see what all of the fuss is about, only to see Abishag.

Oh, it’s just Abishag. Normally the girls would be running to greet her, like every other day.

Why is it different now?

Shortly after, another woman follows in after Abishag, to which the guards bow to.

She looks around the same as Abishag, early twenties at most if Gudako had to guess.

No bullshit, she’s beautiful.

Long black hair, pretty golden eyes, a slender figure.

She looks like she could be an idol in Japan.

Regardless of who this woman is, she has the other girls pretty spooked.

“Hello everyone.” Abishag greets, smiling. “I mentioned this to a few of you, throughout the week, but there will be an impromptu viewing today.”

Gudako exchanges a glance with Hakuno. That doesn’t sound too good.

“Impromptu viewing” What, are they going to watch a movie together or something? Get some team bonding going?

“For those of you that are new here, what will be happening is that our former Queen, Bathsheba, will be taking a closer look at any girl who catches her attention, and the group of girls then will be moved to an outside area, where King Solomon can observe them, before choosing which girl, or girls, catches his interests the most.” Abishag explains.

Gudako’s heart rate quickens, her mind feels like it’s on one of Gilgamesh’s motorcycles at top speed.

Shit, now isn’t the time to start having an anxiety attack!

She feels a soft hand grab her own.

Hakuno.

Right. Hakuno is here.

Calm down. Breathe in and out. It’ll be fine.

“Now, please remember to act normally.” Abishag reminds the group of girls. “Act as you normally do.”

Easy for her to say! Yeah, act normal when the supervisor is around! Yeah right!

“You should greet her in Egyptian. Ramses taught you how to say hello in Egyptian, didn’t he?” Hakuno whispers, pulling Gudako next to her gently.

That’s actually a really good idea.

She’s going to have to buy Hakuno a whole roll cake at this rate!

Okay, that’s what she’ll do. She’ll be charming as fuck.

Yes, charisma EX coming right up!

…Is what she wants to say, as she glances every now and then as Bathsheba, and Abishag move across the harem quarters, inching closer towards her.

Breathe.

Calm, she has to stay calm.

Minutes feel like centuries, until she finally hears Abishag’s voice near her, as she stares at her own embroidery.

She made a cat. Well, attempted to, Hakuno said it looked cute, but…

“These our two newest acquisitions.” Abishag tells Bathsheba, “They’re quite cute as you can see.”

“Acquisitions?” What are they, caged animals?!

Well, they kind of are, but that’s beside the point!

Gudako watches as Bathsheba bends down so that she is at eye level with herself and Hakuno.

“Em hotep.” Gudako greets.

Hah, Ozymandias would be so proud of her for saying “hello” right the first time!

“Shalom.” Hakuno says as confidently as she can.

“Ah, you are both adorable.” Bathsheba comments, tilting Hakunos head up to her. “Your eyes are beautiful. What is your name, child?”

“Takhat. It is nice to meet you.”

Bathsheba closes her eyes, before turning her attention to Gudako, causing her to swallow.

“Your hair is very beautiful as well. From what Lady Abishag has told me, you are sisters correct?”

“Y-Yes.” Gudako stammers out.

“And you are Egyptian I assume, due to your greeting.”

“That’s right too.”

“You both are quite a way away from Egypt. What brought you here to Jerusalem?”

“We heard stories about King Solomon, and we wanted to see his cities. We were told that golden is as common as dirt, here in Jerusalem.”

At least she sounded confident.

“I see. I must confess that I am not an Israelite myself. I’m a Hittite. If Solomon’s father can love someone of a different culture, I’m sure my son will find at least one of you worthy of his love.”

With that, Bathsheba mutters something to Abishag, before walking away.

“Come.” Abishag whispers, “Both of you.”

Before she knows it, herself and her friend are with five other girls in a courtyard.

Abishag once again told the group of girls to act normal, with Bathsheba agreeing with that statement.

“King Solomon will know if you are faking your personality.” Is what the kings mother told them, before sitting down off to the side.

“What should we do Haku?”

“Well, they said to act normally right? Why don’t we just talk about things we usually do?”

Okay…

That thought is thrown out the window as soon as that white hair catches her eye.

She can’t help herself, but to look upon the man, she’s here to save.

This time he’s wearing a shorter sleeved robe, allowing Gudako to get a good look at the markings on his skin.

Tattoos? Really now?

The Romani she knows would say “hell no” about getting tattoos.

In fact, she once joked about getting a tattoo with Romani.

_“Hey doctor, when we save the world, let’s go get a tattoo to celebrate! Just me and you!”_

_“Absolutely not! For one, you’re underage, two, truthfully, I’m scared of needles…”_

_“You’re a **doctor**!” _

_“True, but I’m allowed to have my own fears! You’re scared of spiders, Ritsuka!”_

“So, what are you going to do when we get back to Chaldea first? I think we should all go on a trip! Me, you, Gil, and Solomon!” Hakuno suggests.

Gudako’s breath hitches in her throat upon seeing the woman next to Solomon.

Busty, pretty eyes, and….rabbit ears?

“Yeah..” Gudako tries to keep the conversation going. That sounds good.

What is Caster of Midrash doing here?!

The King gazes out at the women.

Boring.

“My son, why have you brought this woman with you?” His mother asks.

A useless question.

“Sheba has an eye for good people.” After all, Sheba herself is a good person.

That’s when he spots them.

The two girls he added to his harem not too long ago.

The red-haired girl stood up to him. She was angry with him.

No one has ever done that before.

What was her name..? Abishag said something about an Egyptian name, but he’s for sure he heard the brunette call her “Gudako.”

“Has anyone peaked your interest my king!~” Sheba asks happily, draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Those are the two Egyptian girls, yes Abishag?” Solomon questions.

“Yes.” Abishag replies bowing, “They’re learning quite quickly, I’m honestly impressed.”

“I would like to get to know both of them.” Solomon simply states. “I’m interested in the brunette’s magical energy, the red-haired girl…” He trails off. 

“Is it love at first sight?” Sheba teases, “Or is your God telling you to pick that girl?”

Solomon shakes his head, standing up. “Send the red-haired girl to my chambers this evening. The Burnette I would like to keep separate.”

“Aw, but a foursome sounds fun!” Sheba pouts a bit. “I suppose it’s nice to wine and dine every now and then though.”

“My son...” Bathsheba starts. “It would be wise to marry the brunette at least, she would produce a worthy heir to you, she’s beautiful.”

“Will see.” Solomon mutters, removing Sheba’s arms from him, he stands up. “I’m going back to the throne room. I tire of this.”

“I’ll go greet the new girls!~” Sheba states enthusiastically, almost hopping over to the pair.

Gudako’s eyes widen.

Why the hell is she coming this way?!

“Hello, hello, hello! Congratulations, you’ve been picked as King Solomon’s new favorites! Now, shall I tell your fortune?”


	5. Tricks and Traps

“Can you get a read on them, Da Vinci?” A monotone voice asks, leaning back in the slightly uncomfortable chair.

The inventor shakes her head, frowning. “Nothing. No signs of any vitals whatsoever.”

The click clacking of keyboard keys can be heard, each stroke louder than the next.

“It’s as if she’s **dead.** ”

“But you know that isn’t the case.” The man begins, digging through his jacket pocket, pulling out a small pipe.

As he digs through his pants pockets, looking for a certain substance, Da Vinci hums to herself, as if lost in thought.

“What is your thoughts Holmes? We should figure out a theory quickly before-“

The sound of the automatic door opening, tells Da Vinci that they are too late. She knows those footsteps. That breathy sigh.

“Has there been any progress made, Caster?”

That monotone voice belongs to one Archer. Arjuna. Brother to the Lancer class Servant Karna.

“Ah, hello to you to too Archer.” Sherlock greets, standing for a moment.

“Ruler, please tell me that you’ve found a way to recuse Master and Hakuno.”

“We cannot locate them.” Sherlock says simply. “We’ve pinpointed the actual year the ladies are in however…”

“However?” Arjuna prods, crossing his arms.

“However, something is blocking LAPLACE’s ability to plot a clear pathway, that SHEBA can use in order to Rayshift whichever Servants we choose to send to what we believe is Jerusalem.”

An annoyed sigh.

Raising a brow, Sherlock locks eyes with the Archer. “I am surprised that you are not scheming with the King of Heroes, in an attempt to outsmart myself.”

Scoffing, Arjuna shoots a glare at the detective.

“That Avenger is already hounding Gilgamesh.” Arjuna says simply. “I would rather do things my own way, than to be simply following after a flawed king.”

Fair point, Sherlock thinks to himself.

“Come then, there are a few tasks that we need help with.” 

“Sit! Sit!” The bunny-eared woman, urges Gudako, patting a pillow to her left.

….What god did she piss off to deserve this?

Does pissing off demi-gods count towards pissing off an actual god? Maybe Ninsun has it out for her…

Probably.

Tease Gilgamesh one too many times, and look where it gets you. Trapped in Jerusalem, with no way out, and a rabbit human hybrid attempting to _maybe_ hit on you.

Nice.

“You’re so shy!” The overbearing woman teases, pulling Gudako next to her, earning muffled protests from Gudako.

“Listen, I’m not sure if this-“

“Is exactly what we’re supposed to be doing?” Sheba finishes Gudako’s sentence for her, as if reading her mind. “It’s fine, we can relax for a moment!”

“My sister-“

“Is fine.” Sheba assures her. “King Solomon is only saying “Hello” to her.”

Even if that _was_ true. Something isn’t right here.

This place is fishier than a dead fish left out in the sun to rot.

“Why would he want to see us separately? That’s very questionable.” Good, she’s sounding smart. Even Sherlock would be impressed with her.

Sorry Mash, you’re no longer fit to be Junior Detective. That spot is all hers once she returns to Chaldea.

Locking eyes with Gudako for a moment, she sighs. “It seems you are much smarter than the girls I am used to seeing in the harem. Shall we do a tour instead? It will keep your mind off of your sister for a moment if nothing else.”

Gudako ponders for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the woman’s offer.

 _If_ she goes with Sheba, and takes a house tour of Solomon’s palace, maybe, possibly she can find a catalyst for Ozymandias. If she remembers correctly, weren’t the Israelites known for Moses leading them out of Egypt? The Pharaoh that ruled at the time, was Ramses II.

At least according to Martha.

 _“Even someone who isn’t religious knows that story!”_ Martha told her once. _“Moses was a shy man, but he took the bull by the horns when he needed to!”_

Right. 

Honestly, the only other pro she can think that will possibly come out of going with Sheba, is maybe she can get a grip on the situation here in Israel. Do the people truly love Solomon? Is there something deeper going on here, like she believes?

Alright, now for cons.

Leaving Hakuno alone with Solomon is a bad idea for obvious reasons. Gudako knows this. Hakuno probably knows this too.

This Solomon isn’t Romani Archaman. This person isn’t the same happy go lucky man, that will rant about Magi ☆ Mari, or the newest video game he’s playing during the little free time he has.

This man isn’t the same man that will put you to sleep talking about the training he recivied as a young mage. He isn’t the same person that will nerd out with Kishinami Hakuno about computers.

No, there is something….off about Solomon. She can’t quite describe it.

While she knows that Hakuno could possibly be in danger…still. Still, she wishes to learn _how_ and _why_ Solomon ended up this way.

Maybe, just maybe, she can begin to understand why he wished on the Grail to be human in the first place.

And Sheba seems the perfect person to divulge that information.

Sure, in Salem Sheba was a little…sketchy.

But, that was only due to her ability to see the future. Her **clairvoyance.**

Deep down, Sheba has to be a nice person. …..Right?

Dammit, she’s been hanging around Hakuno too much. Sounding all reasonable and shit.

“Well?” Sheba asks, “What do you wish to do, Neferure?”

Maybe Hakuno will be okay by herself for a little bit. Besides, Abishag is with her, there is no way that she would let anything bad happen to Hakuno.

“Alright. That sounds fun Sheba!” Gudako replies with a smile on her face.

“Abishag!” The king greets, his golden eyes catching a peek at Kishinami Hakuno.

Really, what a headache. She didn’t sign up for this! This was supposed to be Gudako’s moment. Truthfully, she saw Romani as a good friend, and a helpful ally, nothing more.

She didn’t ask for another king to possibly be interested in her.

“Takhat!” Solomon moves in to greet Hakuno. “I’m so happy you accepted my offer!”

Suddenly she fids herself pulled into a one-sided hug.

“My king, you really shouldn’t…” Abishag.

Reluctantly, Hakuno awkwardly hugs the strange king back.

“Ah, forgive me, I was just so excited I couldn’t help myself.”

Hakunos brown eyes look up at the king. She doesn’t sense any malicious intent coming off the man.

At least, not right now. That could change in an instant.

“I-It’s fine.” Hakuno mutters.

“See Abishag? It’s quite alright.” Solomon says smiling a bit, which elicits a sigh from the older woman.

“You are just like your father.”

“You tell me that every day!” Solomon retorts. “Now, I’m afraid we don’t have much time, I have a hearing I must attend…”

A hearing? He makes it seem like he’s a judge or something.

“Hearing?”

As if he just remembered something, Solomon closes his eyes.

“I suppose in Egypt that Pharaoh doesn’t get involved in minor civil disputes...”

Maybe? She really sure. To her, it seems to be based on the king’s whims. Caster Gilgamesh gets involved in civil disputes every once in a while. Whenever he got bored probably, but…

“Well, in any case, yes that is one of my duties as king of Israel. I am not only a king over the country, but I also act as both a shepherd, and a judge over the people as well.” Solomon explains, leading Hakuno away from Abishag.

“I see. That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is, but it’s not like I don’t have fun. Every day is a party in Jerusalem.”

“Oh?”

It seems like this guy and Archer Gilgamesh would get along well. It seems every time she goes with Archer to Uruk, there is some sort of celebration going on. Whether it’s to celebrate Ishtar, Gilgamesh himself, or another god. 

“Of course! It is thanks to Yahweh’s blessing that we can afford to live this lifestyle.”

“It’s good that you have a god that cares about your people so much.”

Sitting in a gold laden chair, Solomon sighs. “Truthfully, the reason I asked you to come with Abishag to meet me, is because I sense powerful energy coming from you.”

…And there it is.

Shit, he can sense both hers and Gudako’s magical energy, can’t he?! Really, it shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise, he was the King of Mages after all.

“C-Can you..?”

“That’s right. Egypt is truly a magical place isn’t it? I would like to visit Egypt myself, but my people aren’t allowed to return to Egypt. Truthfully, we aren’t even supposed to be interacting with Egyptians, however I imagine that our god is a forgiving god. We shouldn’t allow past mistakes or issues to prevent relationships.”

He must be referring to when his people were captured in Egypt, Hakuno thinks to herself.

“I don’t think you’re wrong.” Hakuno nods her head in agreement.

“It’s good you have an open mind.” Solomon says. “Not many people have that same mindset as we do. My High Priest would be having multi colored cows if he knew I was about to ask you this question...”

Oh no.

“Princess Takhat, surly you’ve heard from the other women in the Harem, that I was gifted wisdom, correct?”

Swallowing, Hakuno replies. “Yes, your wisdom came from Yahweh as a young boy.”

“Well, that’s not all I was gifted. You may laugh, but I can see the future. Normally, I foresee which women join my harem, weeks, sometimes months before it happens.”

“I don’t believe that’s farfetched. A lot of our priests in Egypt claim to see the future as well.”

At least Gilgamesh can.

“How are you so open minded? You and your sister have to had been gifts from Yahweh himself… In any case, I did not foresee you and your sister coming to Jerusalem. I believe that is because not only did Yahweh bring you two to me, but you are also magically gifted like myself. To what end I do not know, but I can sense it coming from yourself and Neferure.”

Hakuno attempts to steady her breathing, what is he getting at here? She isn’t following.

“Which brings me to my point. Takhat, there is something I’ve been working on. I believe your expertise in the magical world will aid me.”

“And how are you so sure that I’m “magically gifted?”

“Your belongings.” Solomon simply states. “We found mystic items that upon touching it causes explosions, sleep paralysis, and sickness.”

Fuck.

“Alright, you got me. But, what does my sister get if I do decide to help you?”

“I will marry both you and your sister.” Solomon says without skipping a beat.

Oh no.

Hell no!

Gudako may be interested in this all-knowing king, but her?

She already has people she cares about. Gilgamesh and Arthur!

No.

No more kings.

“Are you so surprised you cannot speak?” Solomon teases. “You are both beautiful women. My High Priest has been nagging me to take a wife, and this is the perfect opportunity.”

Quick, Hakuno, think of something!

“I’m already betrothed to someone.” There that sounds believable. “My father already promised me to someone.”

“Oh? May I ask whom?”

“A king in Uruk.”

A scoff.

“That backwoods kingdom? Takhat, those people are barbarians. Every king who rules that country is a tyrant. They lack civilization. Once your father realizes where you are, he will agree to our marriage.”

Clenching her fists, Hakuno decides to turn the tables in hers and Gudako’s favor.

“I’ll help you. On one condition.”

“And that is?”

“My sister is more interested in getting married than I am. I would like for you to get to know her in a meaningful way. If you get to know her, and possibly fall in love with her, then I would like you to marry her first.”

“You care more for you sister than yourself?”

“My sisters happiness is more important than my own. Besides, I like dealing with the mystic realm rather than the romantic realm.”

A small chuckle.

“You are strange. Still, I am not so normal myself. Okay, I will accept your offer. In return, I expect you to assist me in all forms of magic. You will be compensated of course; you’ll have your own private room away from the harem.”

“Deal.”

Walking.

So much walking.

It feels as if she’s walked three baseball stadiums.

“How are you liking the place so far, Neferure?” Sheba asks, her rabbit ears twitching.

“It’s really nice.” Gudako says, looking around the hallway a bit. “Really, it is! This palace is much bigger than ours in Egypt!”

This palace makes Gilgamesh’s ziggurat look like a small apartment.

Animals have their own pasture, each Servant has their own private room, gold, jewels, and exotic items litter the palace.

Giggling, Sheba opens a door revealing a big bedroom. Furs line the bed, and the floor, a large bookcase in the corner is filled with scrolls.

Hakuno would love it in here.

Gudkao gravitates towards the scrolls, with Sheba right behind her.

“You like to read?” She asks.

“I like to in my free time. My sister _loves_ to read. That’s all she would do if you’d let her.”

Suddenly, Sheba grabs Gudako’s hand, leading her to the bed.

“Then, would you like to hear a story?”

“Huh?”

In a split second, Gudako’s back is against the sheets, the woman straddling her, bringing her face close to her own.

“W-Wait a minute-“

“There once was a king who ruled a peaceful kingdom.” Sheba begins, ignoring Gudako’s protests. “Not even a strong earthquake could shake it’s foundations. The kingdom was ruled by a boy, who after his father died of old age, was chosen by God, and deemed worthy to rule on his sixteenth birthday.”

Gudako sucks in a breath, listening to Sheba’s every word.

“The Kingdom was prosperous under the child. The kingdom had more wealth than they knew what to do with. The people praised every word and action that the king said and did.”

Is it her imagination or is Sheba’s hand sneaking underneath her shirt?

“But yet, nothing lasts forever. The King, in all his great wisdom, was led into temptation. Foreign women, and gods turned his heart away from the god who blessed him.”

No, her hand is _definitely_ underneath her shirt, tracing circles around her bellybutton.

“Soon, even though he was always surrounded by people, the king felt alone inside.”

Silently, Gudako watches as Sheba stands up and fixes her hair.

“And? What happened next?”

Shrugging, Sheba smiles.

“Who knows? That’s not for me to say. Though, you’re quite fun to tease. You’ve never even been kissed before have you?”

With her face turning red, Gudako sits up, pointing her finger at Sheba.

“Y-YOU! Stop making fun of me!”

“Solomon should be able to see you tonight. Abishag should be coming to get you ready to see him soon. If I were you, I would get some rest.” 

Before Gudako can get a chance to argue with Sheba, she opens the door and walks out, closing the door behind her.

Jumping out of bed, Gudako rushes to the door, and attempts to open it.

Jiggling the doorknob a few times, Gudako realizes that she’s been locked in.

“Shit!” She exclaims. “Dumb rabbit.”

Huffing she looks at her surroundings.

“I could try to summon a Servant.”

Yes, that’s a good idea! Gold star idea in fact.

Maybe one of these scrolls has something about Ozymandias. Doubtful, but it’s worth a shot.

If not, she can just pray to the RNJESUS, and hope for the best. As she’s always done.

After all, it sounds like she’ll be by herself for a few hours, so why not?

Sitting down on the ground, Gudako takes a look through the scrolls, pulling them out one by one.

“And I can’t read a single one of these. Great.”

Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair. Fuck, why can’t she have a natural talent for learning languages like Hakuno, or literally any other human being alive?

Maybe she can find at least a word she recognizes. That would help.

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turns into an hour.

Nothing.

Not a damn thing.

Making a frustrated sound, Gudako annoyedly picks up a random scroll.

“Fuck it all, this one will have to do!” Gudako says to herself, slamming the scroll onto the middle of the room.

Now, for a summoning circle.

She can’t exactly kill a chicken, now can she?

Looking around the room she notices an ivory writing tool.

How about drawing it on the floor?

She took a few art classes from Hokusai; she can draw some occult shit really quick.

Taking the writing tool, she begins to put work in. She can hide the scribbling with a fur or something when she’s done.

A few minutes later, and it’s all done.

“Man, Hokusai would give me like, a six out of ten for this mess…”

Sure, it’s shoddy. _Really_ shoddy, but this should work right?

Hopefully. If not, maybe she’ll get lucky and summon a demon?

Talk about irony.

Laughing to herself, Gudako holds out her right hand, and takes a deep breath.

Everything is in place. Time to get started.

RNJESUS, bless her _please._

Closing her eyes to begins the long chant: “Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.”

Opening one eye slightly, she can see that her shoddy summoning circle is glowing!

Yes!

Now, just to finish this long ass chant, and then she can see Ozymandias!

“From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power, come forth from the ring of restraints, protector of the Holy Balance!”

A few moments later, and….a soft spoken voice can be heard.

Opening her eyes, she’s met with not a Pharaoh, at least, she doesn’t think so.

In fact, he looks to be a little younger than she.

White hair. Very pretty lavender eyes.

She’s never seen this Servant before. Who the hell did she summon?

“Are you my Master? It’s nice to meet you! My true name is Moses. My class is Caster! What is your name, Master?”

Feeling a chill run down her spine, Gudako says the only thing that comes to her mind.

“Fucking hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story. If you have any questions, or just wanna talk to me just hit me up on Tumblr @ProducerMokyo!


	6. The New Servant

Okay, so, this is not good to say the least.

How did she manage to fuck up a summoning this badly?!

Her eyes haven’t left the Servant since she summoned him about a half hour ago.

Caster class Servant, Moses…

It took a few minutes, but Gudako remembered just where she heard that name before.

From Ozymandias, from Amakusa Shirou, from Jeanne d’Arc.

Moses, the leader of the Israelite people. The man who defeated Ozymandias, the prophet of Yahweh.

She finds it _very_ hard to believe that the man who parted the Red Sea, has the face of a teenager.

“U-Um…Master, can you stop glaring at me?” The Caster asks. “Have I done something wrong?”

Shit! She was glaring at him?! She didn’t mean to give him the stink eye!

“Sorry!” Gudako apologies, clasping her hands together. “I just…was not expecting you to be the Servant I summoned.”

“Are you upset that you summoned me?”

Was she?

If she’s honest with herself, she’s more frustrated at herself, than she is at Moses. Hakuno can summon Servant’s so easily and….

No! Comparisons are bad! Hakuno has had more experience with Servants than she has after all, it’s not far to compare herself with someone older than her.

Besides, she’s a strong Master in her own right. She defeated Goetia with the help of her own Servants! She’s just as strong as the victor of the Moon Cell.

“No, I’m more upset with myself.” Gudako admits out loud. “It’s not your fault at all. I called, you picked up the phone and answered. I’m actually really happy to meet you Moses, I just wish we met under…. different circumstances.”

“Speaking of circumstances, would you mind explaining the situation, Gudako? Where are we?” Moses questions, his lavender eyes darting around the large room. “Please don’t take this offensively but, even I can tell that you’re an oddity, next to the décor in this room.”

‘Don’t take this offensively’ he says. That’s what people say before they for sure utter something really offensive.

But, well, he isn’t wrong. She _is_ an oddity in this world. She isn’t even from this time period!

Maybe she should’ve taken Abishag up on that makeover offer…

“Do you want the short version, or the long version of the mess you’ve been summoned into?”

With an eyebrow raised, the man with the face of a young teenager, mutters something in Hebrew.

“Semi-long. How’s that?”

Smartass.

“Alright, we’ll start with the good stuff first.” That’s always a great start, get Moses happy first, before she breaks the bad news.

“Good news, is that we’re in Jerusalem right now!”

With his eyes widened, Moses looks around the room once more.

“I should have realized the moment I was summoned.” Moses says, shaking his head. “Why couldn’t I sense that I was in the place I worked so hard for my people to obtain?”

What is he on about? Is something blocking his sixth sense, or whatever Servants have?

“Moses?”

“It’s nothing.” With a furrowed brow, Moses waves his hand. “I’m listening, you can keep going with your story, Master.”

Why didn’t Ramses warn her that his brother was a bit of a dick?

_He hung around Ramses too long as a child,_ Gudako thinks to herself, taking a deep breath.

“Okayyyy….The other piece of good news is, that we’re in the time period when king Solomon was ruling Israel.”

That statement earned a scoff from the Caster.

“Do you not like Solomon or something?” Gudako asks. What, does Moses have some sort ancient beef with Solomon too?!

Moses glances at Gudako for a moment, before his eyes are glued to the ground, as if he’s fascinated by the furs on the floor.

“I never met the man personally, but from what I know about him, he was a failed king.” Moses begins to explain, leaning back against the chair he’s sitting in, huffing out a sigh. “He was a man led astray by his greed, and his lust. That was Solomon’s downfall in the end.”

“He doesn’t seem greedy.” Gudako mutters.

Shrugging Moses continues. “Still, no man is perfect. Solomon’s father, David, was far from perfect as well. However, David and Solomon are directly related to Yahweh, so I cannot speak ill of them too much, or I’ll end up being cursed too.”

“You sound like you _really_ don’t like Solomon.”

“I’ll reserve judgement until I meet him personally.” Moses tells Gudako. “I’m assuming that’s the last bit of good news from this tale of yours.”

Damn, he’s smart. She can’t fool this guy it seems.

“The bad news is, is that I’m not from this era. You probably already knew that but, with some really cool technology me and my friend, ended up here in an attempt to save Solomon. He was a Servant like you, he won a Holy Grail War and wished to be a normal human. That’s how I met him. He was my friend. We went through a lot of tough times together and-“

“I understand. I’m aware of the Grand Order mission. Those demons Solomon was fucking around with, really bit him in the end, huh?”

…..Alright, Gudako takes her pervious statement back. He’s not a pretty teenager anymore. He’s just a grumpy old man trapped in a teenager’s body.

“I don’t think you should be taking stabs at anyone Mr. Babyface.”

Chuckling, Moses stands up. “I can’t help this form! I was summoned at the peak of my fame.” Moses says while smiling, before his tone turns serious. “Why does my statements bother you? What I say about this man is true Master. He may have wanted to live a peaceful life as a normal human being, but that doesn’t change the actions from when he was alive. Solomon has many flaws, you may have known him when he was in another form, but I would advise you to really get to know him, before you decide if he’s truly worthy of your salvation.”

Of course, Solomon is worthy of her help! Why would Moses say that?! Then again, he doesn’t really know everything that her and Romani went through together. He only knows what the Grail allows him to know. That’s not really his fault.

She’s trying to be understanding, on her life she is, but his assumptions really bother her.

So much so, that she’s clenching her fists.

“I apologize if I’ve overstepped my bounds. I do not mean to make you angry Master. I don’t want you to fall into a honeypot is all.”

“No, I’m happy that you’re trying to look out for me. I hope that meeting Solomon changes your mind about him.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Moses let’s out a yawn. “Is there anything else I should know, Gudako?”

Oh yeah, there is one more thing….

“When we were uh, captured, me and my friend sort of lied, and said we we’re daughters of the Pharaoh. Solomon said he was going to send out a letter to Egypt in order to verify our stories. I was kind of, trying to, maybe, you know, summon Ozymandias before that happened. I er, summoned you instead.”

Man, she wishes she had her cellphone right about now. Ozymandias would get a kick out of the look on Moses’s face.

The deer in the headlights look on his babyface, makes it seem like she just told him he couldn’t have cereal for dinner.

“You what?!” Moses exclaims. “You have Ramses as your Servant?!”

“Yeah, but he’s tied up at our home base right now. All of our belongings were taken from us. I have no way to contact them. So, I tried to summon Ozy the old-fashioned way, and you picked up the phone instead!”

“This is worse than I thought then.” Bringing a hand up to his forehead, Moses begins to rub his temples. “Yahweh, why must you send me to lead rams instead of sheep?” The Caster whines.

“You’re over-“

Voices.

She hears voices, and footsteps.

And they’re coming closer.

Her eyes glance and the shoddy summoning circle, and then back at Moses.

Fuck. She’s got to hide this.

“Moses, help me move a fur over this.” Gudako whispers, pointing at the summoning circle.

Moses opens his mouth to argue, but shuts it as he too hears the approaching footsteps.

_“Neferure’s room is right up here!”_ A very familiar but annoying voice says excitedly. “ _Ah, Takhat you’re so pretty! Solomon is right, you should forgo that king from Uruk, and marry Solomon instead!”_

Sheba. That is Sheba’s voice. Doesn’t she have anything better to do, than to come annoy her?!

“Hurry Moses, use that Servant strength you have.” Gudako orders, tugging on a tiger’s fur.

“I’ll have you know; I only have E rank strength!” Moses huffs, but still manages to lift the fur without Gudako’s help.

Closer, both Hakuno and that annoying queen are getting extremely close.

“Moses, please, can you go into spirit form?”

Moses simply nods his head, before doing as his Master asked.

“Neferure!” Sheba damn near shouts. “I brought a surprise for you!~”

_Not really a surprise when I’m sure an alien in the far reaches of space could’ve heard you walking down the hall!_ Gudako thinks to herself.

A moment later, Sheba orders a guard to open the door, revealing both herself and her best friend, Kishinami Hakuno.

Thank goodness she’s alright. She was slightly worried for Hakuno.

“Ta-da! I have returned!” Sheba says with a smile on her face, as Hakuno closes the door behind them. “And I brought your older sister along with me! Aren’t you happy?”

“I’m happy to see Takhat.”

“Ouch! You wound me with such words, Nef! And we shared such a sensual moment together too. I didn’t even charge you for that, out of the kindness of my heart!”

How is she so energetic? She’s like the energizer bunny. Keeps going, and going. Does she even sleep? 

“You wouldn’t have gotten much money out of me anyways. Your husband took all of our stuff, remember?”

“I’m only teasing Neferure!” Giggling, she pulls Gudako in for a hug. “Isn’t Takhat pretty? She’s just as beautiful as you are! There is something about her plain looks. I was telling Solomon its her eyes. They shine brighter than the moon!” This time the woman hugs Hakuno. “Takhat is our little moon, and Neferure is our burning sun!”

At that comment, Gudako can’t help but blush slightly.

“What does that make you then, Sheba?” Hakuno questions.

“Hmmm. I think I’m the evening sunset!~ The sun is most beautiful as it’s setting don’t you think?”

“You have a point. Sunsets are really pretty.” Hakuno admits.

“Ahhh! You’re so cute!” Sheba said nuzzling Hakuno, her ears slightly twitching.

“Did Solomon do anything…untoward to you, Takhat?” Gudako questions.

God, ‘untoward?’ Hakuno’s been dragging Arthur along with her too damn much. She’s starting to sound like him.

“No. Not at all, we just talked. Really, that’s it.”

“He thinks that you both are extremely beautiful!” Sheba brags. “I think so too. You both seem to be just a little younger than he is as well! I’m all for this!”

“You seem to be so willing to let your husband marry other women.” Gudako comments.

“I’m only a part time queen, if I’m being honest with you both. I have my own kingdom to run. As fun as it would be to stay here twenty-four seven, I can’t do that. As it is, I have to drag a family member with me every time I come here. He’s young too, so you can imagine how tiring it can be on a child’s body to travel such long distances.”

A child? Did Sheba have a younger brother when she was alive? It wouldn’t be so strange, as there isn’t much known about the Queen of Sheba but…

“I didn’t know you had a little brother.” Gudako says, attempting to hide her surprise.

“Something like that.” Sheba mutters. “Maybe you’ll meet him soon. He’ll be very excited to see two pretty ladies.”

“I would like that, Sheba.” Hakuno chimes in. “You’ve been really kind to us, so I think it would be in our best interest to stick by you.”

Smiling, she pats both Gudako’s and Hakuno’s head. “Is this what it feels like to be a big sister? I’ve always wanted younger sisters! Its settled then! I’ll be your mentor while you both are here! You’ll need protection from the harem, and I can provide that!”

_“Ask her was she ever in the harem, Gudako.”_ Moses voice rings in Gudako’s head.

“W-Were you ever in the harem, Sheba?”

“Me? Nope! I bypassed all of that mess!” Sheba states proudly. “You two _are_ in the harem though. You both have made enemies by just being chosen by Bathsheba, Abishag, and Solomon. Girls have been killed in the harem for just being chosen for a second evaluation by Abishag.”

“I-I see.” Shit, Gudako didn’t know it was that bad in the harem. Are they going to have to go all Yang Qin on these other girls, once they end up going back to the harem quarters?!

“I had no idea it was that bad.” Hakuno whispers.

“Jealously can make people do terrible things.” Sheba solemnly utters. “I don’t blame the girls at all. I hold no hate for them. They are just trying to make a name for themselves, just as you two are. For women, it is hard in this world. We must do what we have to do in order to survive.” 

“I didn’t think about it like that...” Gudako admits.

“But setting that aside, you two for now at least, don’t need to worry about that. I’m sure, or at least I hope Solomon realizes what would happen to you both if you were sent back to the harem.”

Hakuno and Gudako exchange a worried glance.

“Let’s not worry about that for now! Nef, aren’t you excited? You get to finally meet Solomon for the first-time alone tonight! Myself and Abishag will be back in about an hour to get you ready! I’m so happy for you!”

Damn, now _her_ heart is racing.

“She’s nervous.” Hakuno teases.

Damn her. Oh, she’s going to give Hakuno so much shit once they get back to Chaldea.

“It’s understandable! I remember being nervous around men too, when I was her age!” Sheba says. “I’ll go fetch Abishag, and see if she has everything ready to go, and then we’ll be back here to walk you through, how the night will go!” Sheba explains walking towards the door.

“I really think you both will be good for Solomon. He needs people like you in his life.”

With that, Sheba exits the room, leaving Hakuno and Gudako alone finally.

“God, she’s so damn energetic!” Exasperated, Gudako sighs. “How did it go with Solomon?”

“He wants me to work with him. He knows we’re mages. Or at the very least have magical capabilities.”

“Shit.”

“No kidding. He wants me to marry him. Wants me to leave Gilgamesh behind. He called Uruk backwards.”

“Fucking hell.”

“But, I told him I would work with him, as long as he got to know you. I have no interest in Solomon outside of being his friend Gudako. I’m not trying to steal him from you or anything like that.”

“Huh? ‘steal him from me?’ What are you talking about Haku? He’s just my friend too.”

Shaking her head, Hakuno replies with, “Nothing. What have you been up to? Did you manage to summon Ozymandias?”

“Er. About that…”

As if on cue, the Caster materializes in the middle of the room.

“Say hi to my new Servant. This is Moses, and he’s a Caster class Servant. Moses, this is Kishinami Hakuno.

“Nice to meet you.” Moses greets. “You must be this friend I’ve heard so much about.”

“…What?” Hakuno says, utterly dumbfounded.

“Should we hold a strategy meeting?” Gudako suggests. “Maybe a really quick one. I have no idea when Sheba will be back, and I really don’t want to be caught with this guy out in the open.”

“I’m right here you know!” Moses complains.

“T-That’s a good idea.” Hakuno mutters, sitting next to Gudako on the bed.

“Alright, let’s get started. Operation save Romani Archaman is officially in fully swing!”


	7. Soul-Sucking Presence

“So, what’s the plan, Gudako?” Hakuno asks in a low voice, exchanging a glance with the new Servant, Moses.

“First, Moses knows our situation. He wants to help us; how do you think we could utilize him?”

“I wonder if Solomon has sent out that letter to the pharaoh yet….if he hasn’t, now is as good as time as any to take care of that problem.”

“What do you mean?” Gudako asks, with a brow raised.

“Moses is Ozymandias’s brother, right?”

“That’s correct.” Moses confirms. “What about it?”

“Then Moses probably knows a lot about how Egyptian culture works. He could say he’s the pharaohs brother, and say that the pharaoh sent him to Jerusalem to confirm, that we’re here.”

Shit. That’s actually a really good idea. To be honest, she thought about having Moses faking to be related to them too, but it’s great that Hakuno also had that same idea!

“Are you okay with that, Moses?” Gudako asks the baby-faced Caster. “We don’t want to force you to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere.” Moses points out. “I might as well make your story at least a little bit believable. Which leads me to another point, neither of you really understand my culture, do you?”

“Honestly? Not a whole lot.” Gudako says honestly. “I only know of the story of where you led your people out of Egypt. That’s about it for me, how about you Haku?”

“Same here. I know much more about Sumerian, and British culture that your own, Moses.”

An annoyed sigh. “Hopeless. Both of you. The least you could’ve done is study up on Israeli culture, before you both hopped in here head first.”

“But at least you’re here, Moses!” Gudako counters with a smile on her face.

“Gah, you’re so damn hopeless, staring at me like that. How can I say no? You remind me of my sister when you smile like that. Fine, I’ll help you as we go. I think Solomon, though the failure he is, will be impressed that you’re learning about his culture so quickly. I can teach you both how to read, and write in Hebrew as well.”

“Really?” Gudako’s eyes widen.

“Really. Can’t have you two walking around here with a blindfold on basically.” Moses explains. “Any idea about what Solomon is up to, Hakuno?”

“No clue. All I know is that he is aware we’re mages. Or at the very least magically gifted.”

Frowning, Gudako asks a question. “Any mentions of demons?”

“I don’t think he would tell me anything about that. At least not yet. He wants me to help research something. What, I don’t know. I’m willing to do it if it helps you get closer to him, Gudako.”

Warmth fills Gudako’s heart.

Hakuno’s too good to be her friend. She’s too kind. If this works, Gudako doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to repay Hakuno in her lifetime.

“Thank you, Hakuno.” Gudako says sincerely.

Shrugging, Hakuno falls back onto the bed. “You would do that same thing for me. It’s not a big deal.”

She would.

“You guys are bound to get caught eventually, but until then I’ll be of help the best I can.” Moses promises, closing his violet eyes.

That’s a relief, Gudako thinks to herself. One less thing to worry about.

To be honest, her and Hakuno aren’t doing too badly. They really didn’t research anything about the time they rayshifted to, they only had one goal in mind: to save Solomon.

Still, they need their equipment back. _Something_ is blocking their ability to talk to their Servants.

“I’m thinking maybe if you help Solomon with whatever the hell he’s doing, then maybe you can figure out where our Mystic Codes and cell phones are being hidden at.” Gudako tells the older mage.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Hakuno says in agreement. “You can probably force it out of Solomon where he’s hiding our things, when you meet with him tonight.”

She probably could. Give him the same puppy eyes she gives Emiya, when she begs him to make her a pizza at two A.M. 

If that doesn’t work, she can always just give Solomon the old Chinese boxing punch she learned from Yang Qing.

Ten out of ten plan.

“I hate to break this would be strategy meeting up, but I hear footsteps coming this way.” Moses whispers, his eyes narrowing. “It would be laughable to get caught this early.”

Yes, thank you Mr. smart-ass for the A+ commentary!

The last thing she wants to do is spend a whole afternoon bonding with Sheba of all people!

This Sheba, and the one she encountered in Salem aren’t the same, that much she’s for certain of. The Sheba she met in Salem was at least tolerable.

This one though? Something about her just rubs Gudako the wrong way.

Maybe it’s her overbearing and over the top personality. Or maybe it’s how much more beautiful she is compared to her.

Nah, it’s definitely her personality.

“Jokes aside, remember that I’m here to help you. Anytime these people try to throw out terms, ideas, and traditions, that I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, I will explain them to you.”

“He’s such a smart-ass.”

“Moses isn’t so bad.” Hakuno points out. “I think he just knows the seriousness of the situation we’ve found ourselves in.”

True. Moses does seem like a no-nonsense type of guy.

Sitting up, Gudako stares at the door, as the doorknob twists, causing her to hold her breath.

Dammit, this place is making her on edge.

“H-Hello?”

A wave of relief hits Gudako like a truck.

“Oh, Abishag, it’s just you.” Gudako breathes out.

The woman giggles, as she enters the room. “Who were you expecting?”

“Sheba.”

“Oh, Lady Sheba…” Abishag mutters. “She wanted to join you tonight, but she just got word of an emergency back in her homeland. She’s preparing to leave now, I’m afraid she won’t be back for quite some time.”

“An emergency…? What happened?” Gudako questions, standing up.

“I don’t know the exact details, but you don’t have to worry about that. It’s sweet you’re concerned for her safety, but Sheba is…well again, you don’t need to worry about that. You have other things to worry about, Neferure.”

But she was just talking to Sheba a bit ago! She can’t say she’s not curious about what happened so suddenly, that she’s returning to her kingdom.

“Y-Yeah I understand that but-“

“She’s just worried about Queen Sheba.” Hakuno finishes Gudako’s sentence.

“As I said before, Sheba can handle herself. Please, don’t worry about her too much.” Abishag pleas.

Abishag is right, Sheba is a big girl and can handle herself. With Sheba out her hair for the moment, perhaps herself and Hakuno can make some progress with Solomon.

“Alright. I’m sorry, forgive me big sister.”

God, she almost cringed saying that! Why does she wanna be called that anyhow?!

_“You should call me “big sister” it’s what the other girls in the harem call me.”_ Abishag told her.

“No need to apologize. I think it’s rather cute to worry about that woman.” Is it her imagination, or is Abishag teasing her?

No, she’s one-hundred percent teasing her.

“Anyway, the process you’ll be going through is a bit different from what Takhat had to do. Since you’ll be out in the open, with more men than just Solomon seeing you, there are certain….tasks we have to do.” Abishag begins to explain.

The hell?

_“She must be talking about your status as a foreign woman.”_ Moses voice echoes in her head. “ _If Solomon was following tradition, a foreign woman such as yourself, and Sheba shouldn’t even be allowed to sleep in the same house as Solomon, much less marry him. **I’m** the one who told my people about the set of rules a king must live by. _

Oh boy, she’d love to her those rules.

“ _He must not acquire many wives for himself, lest his heart turn away to idolatry.”_ Moses recites easily.

Okay, Mr. know it all, that’s enough from the peanut gallery.

“A-Alright, I’m willing to do whatever you want. Where do we start?”

“A bath.”

Remind her why she agreed to this again? Gudako thinks to herself, flinching, as a girl younger than her, scrubs her back.

“Abi, why is this necessary?” Fuck, it feels like these girls have scraped every inch of dead skin off of her body.

“Water is a natural purifier. Both your body and mind need to be cleansed before you can meet with Solomon personally.”

“How come my sister didn’t have to go do this?!”

“Because she’s wasn’t in front of important officials, and the like.” Abishag counters. “Not too many people outside of the palace is…aware of the harem. It would surly cause displeasure, if it was found out that Solomon was entertaining women, not from Israel, it would not be good to say the least.”

_“Then what about Sheba? How do the people react to her presence?”_ Moses questions.

“How about Sheba? She seems pretty welcome here.” Gudako comments.

“Sheba is a special case. Most people only know that she has blessed us with access to spices and other goods we would not have otherwise. As far as the normal people are concerned, she is just a trading partner with our people.”

“Abishag is correct, Sheba to people outside of the palace only know Sheba as a business partner to my son.”

She knows that voice.

Bathsheba.

What a time for her to check in on Abishag….when she’s all exposed like this.

Damn, she wishes she had a towel near her, or _something_ to cover herself with.

“She’s really cute Abishag.” Bathsheba tells the younger woman honestly. “What was her name again?”

“Neferure.” Gudako mutters.

“Ah, that’s right! Forgive me, I’m really terrible at remembering foreign names.” Bathsheba says, laughing a bit. “Tell me, what do you think about my son?”

Shit. She’s being interrogated by her already?! Talk about being overprotective.

“I haven’t really talked to him that much, but he seems like a nice and kind person. He seems like a man who wouldn’t want to hurt anyone intentionally.”

Romani would never want to hurt anything. Including animals. He damn near cried, when he killed a wolf in a video game.

“And what about you? What do you hope to gain in the harem? I’ll be honest with you, most woman hope to birth Solomon a son, much like Sheba has. Doing so, would ensure their place in the palace as one of my sons’ favorite wives, and possibly become queen.”

_“It’s a fair question.”_ Moses points out. _“Bathsheba has been through a lot. Her firstborn son died due to David’s mistakes. I can tell that you’re judging her for being overprotective, but put yourself in her shoes. Solomon is the only family she has left. I would probably be a little overprotective myself.”_

Ignoring the live commentary, Gudako answers Bathsheba’s question honestly.

“I don’t want to gain anything. I have no desire to be queen. I just want to help Solomon, get to know him, befriend him. He seems incredibly lonely.”

Suddenly, Bathsheba’s features soften, her usual stern look, replaced with one of genuine kindness.

“Befriend Solomon? Help him?” Bathsheba questions.

“Yes, that’s all I want. His eyes look so sad, Bathsheba, as a mother, you have to see it to, can’t you?”

Without answering the question, Bathsheba orders the girls to cover Gudako, and dry her hair.

“Abishag, have we thought of a Hebrew name for these two ladies? I believe it would help Neferure, if she were to choose a Hebrew name for herself. Her sister as well.”

Abishag eyes widen a bit, before shaking her head no. “I haven’t thought about that. Do you have any suggestions Queen Bathsheba?”

Locking eyes with Gudako, Bathsheba ponders for a moment.

“Eden. She looks like an Eden does she not?”

“She does.”

“How about you? Do you like it?”

It’s a hell of lot easier to pronounce than “Neferure,” that’s for sure.

And if it’s going to help her win Bathsheba over, then she’ll change her fake name.

“It’s very pretty. I like it quite a bit.”

“Then it settled. You have officially left your life in Egypt behind. You are no longer an Egyptian, but a Hebrew, Eden.”

“Mother?” A soft voice asks.

….This can’t be happening.

Is this what it feels like to get a ‘dead end’ like in the visual novels Tomoe plays, but in real life?

“My king!” Abishag exclaims, as fluffy white hair becomes plainly in view. “Please, you cannot be in here right now!”

“I’m just wondering what’s taking so long? I wish to meet Neferure already. I finished dealing with cases early.”

The wise king easily pushes past Abishag, much to her dismay.

“She’s not even dressed Solomon! Come back in twenty minutes!”

“But we’re all here now. This should be more fun, right?”

This is anything but fun!

“My son, can’t you wait?”

Ignoring, his mother Solomon finally gets a glance at Gudako.

“Thank goodness. I was worried my mother was bullying you, so I walked you see.”

Oh, she sees alright! Entitled king couldn’t even wait thirty minutes to see her!

“U-Um well, Hi? So, are you taking a bath too? Or did you just want to come be nosy?”

That earned a laugh from the king. “No, no, I honestly thought my mother was going to be a bit mean to you, so I came to stop her.”

“Solomon, you act as if I’m mean to every girl you bring into the harem.” Bathsheba complains sighing.

“Well, I’m glad that she’s not harassing you. Is Abishag treating you well? She has been with me for quite some time, and I would trust her with my life.”

“Abishag is really nice.” Gudako responds. God, he’s acting like this is normal! Talking to a girl that’s nearly naked, in the baths!

“Your hair looks nice down.” Solomon suddenly states. “You should keep it that way.”

….And there’s that annoying heartbeat again. He says such weird things!

“But, I really was just checking in on you all. I’ll leave you to finish getting her ready, Abishag.” Smiling in Gudako’s direction Solomon mutters a small apology. “I’ll see you shortly, Neferure.”

“My king, she has taken a Hebrew name. She is called Eden now.”

“Eden?” Solomon closes his eyes. “That’s a pretty name. To match a cute face! A good choice, indeed. I couldn’t have picked a better name myself!” He tells Abishag, as he leaves the room.

….Since when did Romani have such a smooth pickup game? Is the only thought that goes through Gudako’s head as she watches Solomon exit the baths.


	8. Here Goes Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe, and that this entertains you, even just a little bit.

_“Romani!~” Gudako coos in a playful voice, tapping the doctors shoulder._

_“Hm?” Green eyes, look up from the computer screen, as Romani turns around to greet the lone Master of Chaldea._

_“Ah, Ritsuka, how are you feeling? It’s a bit too early for you to be moving around. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”_

_She should. It’s only been a day since she’s returned from the London Singularity._

_Still, it’s Valentines day of all days! Her and her Demi-Servant friend, Mash, worked hard on baking cookies for everyone in Chaldea._

_And Romani is her last stop before she actually rests for real. Mash insisted that she deliver the sweets to the overworked doctor, but Gudako refused. If anyone deserves to rest, it’s Mash. She’s the one doing most of the fighting in the Singularities after all._

_“I have a gift for you!”_

_The man’s expression turns from one of tiredness, to one of confusion. Like a confused puppy._

_“A gift?”_

_Did she stutter? No, she doesn’t think she did. Does he not know what today is?_

_“Here.” Gudako hands the doctor, a small clear plastic bag, she watches him examine that cookies inside, as if he’s never had a cookie in his life before. “It’s Valentines Day Romani! You know, where you give gifts and show affection to those that you care about?”_

_…..Why did his expression darken just then? She’s not just imagining it, his expression just turned to one of a deer trapped in some headlights._

_“I can’t accept this Ritsuka.” Romani says seriously, holding out the homemade sweets. “I can’t accept your feelings.”_

_What the hell is he on about?_

_Wait, does he think she’s confessing or some dumb shit?!_

_“No, no, no!” Dammit, why is her facing turning red? “You’re misunderstanding! Me and Mash made cookies for everyone in Chaldea, including you! It’s just a friendly type of thing, not…..that type of thing.”_

_Gods, that sounded so dumb. Hopefully he understood what she was trying to explain to him._

_“Oh.” The fluffy haired man breathes out a sigh of relief. “Forgive me, I’m not too good at reading people’s intentions ahaha.” With his gloved right hand, he reaches out and gently touches the top of Gudako’s head, patting it lightly. “Thank you Ritsuka, I’ll be sure to enjoy these.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Gudako mummers._

_Why did that bother her so much? It’s obvious that Roman could never fall in love with anyone, moreover, she’s not even in love with him! She likes him well enough as a friend but…_

_That still doesn’t explain the pain in her chest._

What did she get herself into?

No really, what in the hell did she get herself into? 

One minute, she’s in the baths where the perv- No, King Solomon, just waltzed in, and saw _everything._ The next minute she’s being herded into another room, where Bathsheba, and good girl Abishag quickly got her dressed, and is now talking her ear off about what to not do around Solomon.

And yet her mind keeps going back to one question….

Do all kings act this way? Is being a pervert a requirement to be a king? Even Arthur Pendragon, as noble as he presents himself, is just as perverted as the King of Heroes. The noises that she hears whenever Arthur is in Hakuno’s room, is enough to make her wish she couldn’t hear.

“Eden, are you listening?” Abishag asks, causing Gudako to snap back to reality.

“A-Ah, yes, of course!” Gudako promises. “You were saying that I have to do something? A ritual like thing of some sorts? I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

Everything that these two women are talking about are going over her head, if she’s being honest. All of this what to do, and not do is just making her more nervous and confused. Why can’t she just be herself? Isn’t that more important that some dumb rituals?

“You’re making her more nervous Abishag.” Chuckling, Bathsheba moves a strand of hair out of Gudako’s face. “I was just like you, when I met David. Solomon’s father.”

Before she can stop herself, Gudako finds herself asking, “What was that like?”

“Eden-“ Abishag starts.

“It’s fine Abishag, perhaps you can comment about this yourself, since you have some experience with my husband yourself. The girl is just curious. Have you ever been with a man, Eden?”

“No. Not at all.” Gudako confesses. “I’ve only heard romance stories.”

And see a certain Master suck faces with one too many Servants, one too many times but maybe she shouldn’t mention that….

“I see, I met David at a….very unusual time in my life.” Bathsheba confesses, her voice turning softer. “I…was married to another man at the time. However, there was a war going on at the time. My husband was away, fighting, and to make a long story short, King David called for me. We fell in love. What happened afterwards is something I’m still ashamed of, but I truly did love David.”

“The same can be said for me.” Abishag chimes in, exchanging a glance with Bathsheba. “Lady Bathsheba was the one who found me. I didn’t have too much of a chance to get to know King David. I “married” him as he was on his death bed. The few times he spoke to me, I felt that he truly did care for me.”

“Abishag was a young girl around your age, when she married my husband.” Bathsheba explains. “She was a foreign girl, like yourself as well.”

“That’s one thing I’m worried about, Lady Bathsheba.” Abishag says, her brow furrowed.

Oh no. That’s a new look. Whatever is bothering Abi it can’t be good. She has the same look Mash does, when she can’t find her Sherlock Holmes books.

“Hm?”

“Eden is Egyptian.”

“Yes? It’s not the first time a foreign girl has married a king before.” Bathsheba points out.

“Yes, but she’s _Egyptian._ ” Abishag says again. “I’m worried for her. I feel as if we’re feeding her to the wolves.”

“And Solomon should be quick to remind everyone that you’re a Shunammite. And yet you married King David. Also, that Ruth was a Moabitess, and she married Boaz, a Hebrew man.”

“I think that’s comparing apples to figs, Lady Bathsheba.” Abishag jokingly states.

“Regardless, it should be fine. As long as Solomon explains to everyone that Eden here, has rejected her old gods, and has promised to follow Yahweh, everything will be fine.”

….It’s just as she thought. This doesn’t sound good.

Gudako’s realizes two things very quickly.

One: She sure as hell didn’t do enough research before, she rayshifted here. She has no idea who the hell any of these people are! The names that Bathsheba and Abishag are throwing out, sound like enemies in a video game!

And judging by the lack of input by Moses, he doesn’t know who these people are, or he just doesn’t want to tell her.

Two: She gave herself a huge disadvantage by saying that her and Hakuno are Egyptian. Like, she’s been hit with slow, poison, and paralysis all at the same time.

“Does that mean that Solomon may not like me?” Gudako asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

Good, good. Get on their good side by pretending to be actually concerned about the fact that Solomon may not like her. She’ll be the best daughter-in-law to someone, someday.

“No, no, Eden, it’s not that…” Abishag begins, sighing before she continues. “A person can’t control where they came from, but some people here in Israel don’t share the same viewpoint that we do.”

“It’s as she says, _Mami._ ” Bathsheba leans over, grabbing a gold laden bracelet, and slipping it onto Gudako’s right wrist. “You are to focus on learning our culture, how we worship Yahweh, and getting to know my son.” 

Something in her voice tells Gudako that wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order.

“Alright. I’ll do as you say.” Maybe she should explain her position a bit more… “I just want Solomon to come to like me, you know?”

That actually sounded stupid. That sounded like something a middle schooler would say to her best friend, or worse, a lovesick fool.

And she’s neither of those things.

“He surly will come to adore you, Eden.” Abishag tells Gudako, her hands untying Gudako’s small ponytail. “There. Now everyone can see how beautiful your hair is.”

“I will take her to where my son is, Abishag. You may leave us.” Bathsheba tells the younger woman.

Nodding her head, Abishag simply bows to both Gudako and Bathsheba slightly, and taking her leave, leaving Gudako alone with the mother of King Solomon.

“Let us go, Eden. We’ve been keeping my son waiting for long enough.”

Oh boy.

* * *

“Gentlemen, it’s not a race.” The Ruler, Sherlock tells the group of Servants, that are surrounding him, as he takes another hit off his pipe.

Honestly, it was a mistake telling these men what happened to their Masters. He made the mistake of telling Arjuna first, who told Arthur, who told Merlin….

By the time Merlin let the news slip to Gilgamesh, it was a game of telephone at that point.

_“YOU LET MY MASTER RAYSHIFT ALONE!?”_ Were the first words he was greeted with by the demi-god king.

Accusations of him and Da Vinci being careless, naïve even. Gods forbid a Servant closes their eyes every now and then….

“You don’t seem that concerned, Ruler.” Gilgamesh hisses. “How the hell haven’t you two been able to locate where my Master is, and find a connection?!”

“I’m sure it’s a lot more complicated than what you’re making it seem, Archer.” The King of Knights chimes in, earning an annoyed sound from the King of Heroes.

“It is.” Da Vinci affirms, sipping some coffee, something much needed after dealing with these particular Servants. “Listen you three. There is something blocking our ability to locate and talk with both Fujimaru Ritsuka, and Kishinami Hakuno. At one point and time, we were able to talk with them both briefly, before the connection was abruptly cut off. Since then, we haven’t been able to speak with them, or confirm their whereabouts.”

“According to king Arthur, you weren’t able to speak with Hakuno long before then, correct?”

“That’s right. I haven’t been able to speak with Master in about three days. The same can be said for Archer here as well.”

“Do not speak for me, Mongrel!” Gilgamesh exclaims.

“I did have a question, Sherlock.” A soft voice mutters.

“I can try to answer the best I can, Arjuna. Keep in mind that this is a developing situation.”

“You said you and Da Vinci were able to locate Master, and Hakuno. If that is indeed the case, why couldn’t we just be sent to the year that you believe that they are located in?”

A good question. A valid one at that.

“That is what I am wondering!” Gilgamesh huffs, crossing his arms. “We are wasting precious time sitting here, and doing nothing!”

“As much as I _really_ hate to say it, I am in agreement with Gilgamesh. Sherlock, Arjuna makes a good point. Couldn’t we just rayshift there, and rescue both Masters?”

“There’s a slight problem with that….” Sherlock trails off, turning to his computer screen, typing away at the keyboard for a few moments, before bringing up a screen.

“The year and location we were able to pick up before the connection cut was 980 BCE, Jerusalem.” Sherlock explains.

“Which is ten years into Solomon’s reign.” Da Vinci picks up the explanation where the Ruler left off. “We’re hesitant to send anyone in there right now, because of this simple fact: Solomon shouldn’t even exist right now.”

“That’s right…” Arthur realizes near gasping. “If Master, and Lady Gudako went there to “save” Solomon, then the rayshift shouldn’t even be possible. Solomon used his Noble Phantasm in the Temple of Time to erase himself from existence!”

Ars Nova. King Solomon’s first Noble Phantasm. The recreation of the legend in which Solomon returned his rings to God, out of his own will. He lost both his clairvoyance, and his place in the Throne of Heroes upon activation of that Noble Phantasm.

As such, “King Solomon” shouldn’t exist. At all. Which makes this situation all the more confusing, even to a great detective like himself.

“Let’s ask the Servant that just joined us.” Sherlock muses. “King David, what do you make of this situation?”

The three Servants turn around, Arthur is the first to greet the green-haired Archer, followed by Arjuna.

“She actually went?” David questions closing his eyes. “I tried to tell Master months ago, that it wasn’t possible, and that she shouldn’t try it but, as we can see that didn’t quite work.”

“You seem to be unconcerned about your Master’s safety.” Gilgamesh remarks. “And you call yourself a king. A king is supposed to at least ensure the safety of his retainers.”

“You wound me with your words, Sumerian king.” David says playfully. “I’m actually quite concerned about Ritsuka, and Hakuno I’ll have you know!”

“Well, I have a few ideas about what’s going on, but I would like to hear you take on this, David.” Da Vinci tells the Archer Servant, leaning back in her chair.

Humming for a moment, David brings a hand up to his chin, as if pondering what to say next. “It sounds like we’ve already established that _technically_ my son shouldn’t exist. A Heroic Spirit after all, is nothing more than an amalgamation of his of her own legends. Since my troublesome son erased everything that he did, or that he wanted to do when he was alive, he lost his place in the Throne of Heroes. My only guess is that we’re dealing with the living, breathing, Solomon, rather than a Heroic Spirit.”

“That is what myself and Da Vinci have hypothesized as well. He should be recognized as a king of Israel, just an unnoteworthy king. Nothing special.”

“This is all well and good, but you still haven’t answered my question, Sherlock.” Arjuna reminds the Ruler, his voice laced with annoyance. “Perhaps you should be more focused on saving Master, instead of proving your intellect.”

“If we’re just dealing with a living Solomon, we still should be able to be either rayshifted or summoned.” Arthur joins in. “I see no reason why we couldn’t go to where our Masters are.”

“We need a connection to a Ley Line for one.” Da Vinci reminds the Servants, earning an annoyed growl from Gilgamesh. “You need to be _summoned,_ King of Heroes. We have very limited mana left, thanks to the Mage Association, we can’t afford to waste what mana we do have, on “what ifs.” We need concrete evidence that this is indeed the situation we’re dealing with.”

“They picked a hell of a time to be reckless, didn’t they, Miss Da Vinci?” David questions, resting his hand on Arthur’s shoulders.

“They did. By my calculations we have a month until the Mage Association comes to Chaldea to evaluate us. We’re lucky that they didn’t notice, or rather, they _chose_ not to notice Ritsukas, and Hakunos rayshift.”

“We’re only a time limit then.” Arjuna mutters with a sigh. “This is looking less and less in our favor.”

“I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but we also need to consider this situation.” Sherlock begins, finally looking away from his computer screen. “I find it strange that the Mage Association didn’t acknowledge the rayshift. We had to get permission each time we’ve rayshifted ever since Shinjuku. One would think that the Association would be calling us nonstop, and yet nothing has happened. It’s been almost a week since the rayshift has happened. In short, there’s a high possibility we’ve walked right into a trap.”

“This is ridiculous.” Gilgamesh starts, shooting a glare at Sherlock. “As I’ve said before, we waste time sitting here, talking. Send me to Uruk, and I will deal with this myself.”

“Not possible. Your Uruk, and the year the two Masters are in are completely different. Unless you yourself are planning to start a Pseudo-Singularity? In which case, I won’t hesitate to lock your Spirit Origin away, right here, right now.” Sherlock says casually.

“You dare threaten me?! You are no Solomon, Ruler. I put up with Solomon’s foolishness, only to see his end. My eyes see through you, you are not what you seem.”

Shrugging, Sherlock leans over grabbing a piece of a candy on Da Vinci’s station. “I will do whatever is necessary to look out for Ritsukas best interest. I assume that you wish to do the same for Miss Hakuno, correct? Then put up with our foolish plan, for at least a bit longer.”

“What Sherlock is trying to say is, I would highly suggest that you all work together to reach your Masters, while we work on our end to work around whatever is blocking our signal. Be it Hakuno or Ritsuka. One of them know what’s going on, and what the situation is. It doesn’t matter who is able to get in contact with their Master first. While we’re on a time limit to get them both back here, remember that this isn’t a race. We only need to get the gist of what’s going on from one of them, and get them to establish a Ley Line, if they haven’t already. Then we can go from there. David will be the first one that’s summoned regardless, so don’t get any ideas about going inside Jerusalem Noble Phantasms blazing.”

“Ahaha.” Slapping Arthur on the back slightly, David smiles brightly. “It’s bad enough that there is a chance someone outside is playing us, the last thing we need is to play ourselves!”

* * *

“You can leave, mother. It’s still a bit before sundown, you should help gather sweets for the servant’s children. I’m sure that they would appreciate that.”

This is….awkward. This is like that trope in otome games, where one of the guys walks in on the main character in the shower- oh wait, she already lived through that trope a few hours ago.

Man, after this is all over and done with, she should retire as a Master, and make Visual Novels instead. Maybe make one about an otome game about being trapped in a Grail War. Maybe have Solomon be one of the routes. She would make hella bank.

“I wanted to stay and see how you got along with Eden here.” Bathsheba said.

“And how can I get to know her, when you’re hovering over me, as if I’m still a child? I’m grown, mother. Please leave.”

More back and forth. Jeez, and she thought _her_ family situation was bad. At least she didn’t have helicopter parents. Was David overprotective over Solomon, like Bathsheba? Part of her can’t help but wonder…

“I’m sorry that you had to see that.” Standing up, Solomon moves closer to Gudako. “My mother is ah, well, overbearing you could say.”

Damn, why is he moving so close to her?! Personal space much?!

“Er. I can understand. M-My parents are the same way.”

No, they’re not! Why is she lying like this?!

“I can understand them being protective of you.” Solomon admits, smiling just a bit. “You are quite beautiful; your father has probably had many men inquire about your hand in marriage. Didn’t you say your sister was already promised to a Babylonian king?”

Beautiful?! Did she hear that right? No one other than Arjuna has called her that before, and she’s pretty sure that Arjuna was joking when he said that! More importantly, her heart is beating so damn fast, like she just did a bungie jump or something.

Fuck, being here is really like being in a raid in an MMO. Only worse.

“Y-Yes. His name is, uh, Gilgamesh, I think? I’ve only met him once before, but there’s another man that is attempting to convince my father to allow him to marry my sister as well. I’m not too sure of his name, though.”

Whew. At least she sounded somewhat believable then. It might kind of strange to say the name “Arthur” in this time period…

“I see. Surly you know Babylonians are barbaric, correct? The kings they produce are tyrants. Always have been. Always will be. That man will mistreat your sister.”

Sometimes he does, Gudako can admit that fact, but, if Hakuno is happy, then who is she to ruin that? Besides she has Arthur to look out for her.

“I’m afraid that’s not my decision to make, my king. You would have to talk to her about that.”

Awkward. That’s the only way she can describe this interaction. So damn awkward.

Still, she can’t look away from those eyes of his. Romani had pretty eyes too, but Solomon’s eyes are prettier than any jewel. In fact, then man himself is pretty.

Tattoos? Check.

Long hair? Check.

Standoffish personality? Check.

What do you know, Solomon is already eighty percent of the way to being the perfect bad boy. The universe truly is strange.

“I hear that you decided to change your name to Eden.” Solomon says in a monotone voice.

….He’s not into this is he? Like, at all? He sounds _bored_.

“Er. If you don’t feel like talking right now I under-“

“No, I’m actually quite curious.” Solomon promises, giving Gudako a soft smile. “Forgive me, my mind wanders sometimes. I can hear the voice of God you see, it….to put it bluntly, distracts me sometimes.”

What? Did he just say that unironically? He can hear the voice of God? 

“What?” 

“You seem quite surprised.” Solomon muses. “My words might seem strange to you, but I was able to hear the voice of God from birth.”

Righttttttt. Okay, is that how his clairvoyance works then? The voice of God tells him what’s about to happen?

“It’s quite surprising to here someone say that in another culture. I thought only Egyptian priests could hear the voice of gods.”

That sounds relatable. She’s not outright calling him a freak, and he gets to know a little more about Egypt. A win-win.

“I heard the names of the gods in Egypt before. Perhaps you can teach me about them? As you can probably guess, my people aren’t allowed to worship anyone other than Yahweh.”

_“Because that would destroy your kingdom, dumbass!”_ Moses voices echoes in her head. _“Does he not realize that Yahweh is a vengeful god? And I’m supposed to believe that Yahweh personally chose this guy to succeed David?!”_

Alright, enough from the peanut gallery.

“I would be happy too.” As for why she chose to take a Hebrew name….in truth it was only to get closer to him, but saying that wouldn’t really work.

“I was captivated by your culture, my king. Abishag has told me all about how Yahweh has blessed you, and your people, after my previous run in with you. I made a decision right then and there: Where you are, is where I wish to be. I want to learn more about you, your people, and your god.”

All of those times playing Dungeons and Dragons with Tomoe, Osakabehime, and Ibaraki paid off. That speech would be enough to make the Dungeon Master, Shakespeare stop to praise her roleplaying skills.

Suddenly, Gudako feels a hand on her head, looking up, she meets those golden eyes of Solomon’s.

“You are so strange…However, I can appreciate the sincerity in your words.” Ruffling her hair, her continues. “I truly hope that you will be richly rewarded by Yahweh, the god of Israel, under whose wings you’ve come to take refuge.”

“My king! Everything is prepared for you, come, we are running late as it is.”

Sighing, the king looks over to the doorway. “That would be my high priest calling me away. I could simply send you back to your room but…”

“But?”

“But I’m enjoying our company too much.” Solomon admits, bringing his face closer to hers.

Maximum heartbeat. He can probably hear heartbeat.

“You want to know more about my culture, don’t you? You should accompany me. Have you ever heard of _Erev Pesach?”_

Of course, she hasn’t.

“No, I’ve never heard of that in my life before.” She replies, almost breathlessly.

_“He’s using his charisma on you, Master.”_ Moses warns.

Just as she’s using hers on him.

Standing up straight, Solomon holds out his hand, an invitation to go with him, to be by his side.

She can’t pass up this opportunity. Not after she’s worked so hard to get here.

Wordlessly, Gudako takes the lonely king’s hand, as he leads her out of his room.

Finally, she’s making some progress in this strange land.


End file.
